MOS
by MerryPCY
Summary: CHAPTER 3 (FINAL) IS UP! Yixing, si Senior yang suka berteriak dan Yifan, si Junior yang gemar menjahili Yixing. Awalnya Yixing sangat benci ketika Yifan selalu membuat masalah dengannya, tapi apa yang terjadi ketika lama-kelamaan perasaan 'benci' nya malah berubah menjadi 'suka? KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay feat. XiuHan dan lain-lain
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi, School Life, Drama**

 **Lenght : Chapter 1 of 3**

 **Main Cast : -Zhang Yixing (17th)**

 **-Wu Yifan (16th)**

 **-Kim Minseok (18th)**

 **-Xi Luhan (18th)**

 **-Oh Sehun (15th)**

 **-And All member EXO at next chap!**

 **Ingat! Disini ceritanya Yifan lebih kecil satu tahun dari Yixing! Ingat ya, tolong bayangin wajah Yifan yang unyu pas baca ceritanya! ;) ... Ini ff dijamin ga ada angst-angstnya sedikitpun! Okey?! (Seperti selama ini KraYeol yang selalu dijuluki 'Ratu Angst' atau segala macamnya di fp, karena hampir semua ff karya KraYeol yang bergendre angst, nah yang ini KraYeol agak bedain dikit Gendrenya, hehe). Oke, Silahkan dibaca...**

 **Mempersembahkan..**

 **~M.O.S~**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, berikan kaca mata mu!"

"Ini Sunbae.."

"Kau boleh pergi.."

.

.

.

"Kau! Mana topi mu?!"

"Ma_Maaf Sunbae. Temanku yang membuatkannya. Dia bilang dia akan membawakannya untukku hari ini."

Siswa yang dipanggil Sunbae mendelik. "Kau seorang ratu?"

Siswa baru itu menggeleng takut. "Bukan. Saya hanya minta tolong dengannya, Sunbae.." Cicitnya.

"Jika bukan. Silahkan berdiri dibelakang dan angkat satu kakimu!"

"Ba_Baik Sunbae.."

" Tidak tahu kau siapa ratu disini? Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"15 Sunbae.."

"Berbalik!"

"..."

"Satu, dua, tiga... Bla bla bla... Kuncirmu kurang satu. Kebelakang se-ka-rang!"

"Baiklah~"

.

.

.

"Hey bodoh! Kesini kau!"

"Ada apa Sunbae?"

"Jawab dengan jujur! Kau itu cantik atau jelek?!"

"Jelek Sunbae!"

"Lalu siapa yang cantik?"

"Sunbae!"

Sang Senior tersenyum manis. "Kau boleh pergi..."

.

.

.

Senior itu terus mengerjai siswa yang baru saja masuk hingga_

 **Tap.**

Langkah seorang siswa berhenti tepat disaat sebuah permen karet bekas mendarat di atas sepatunya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang seniornya sedang mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tisu lalu membuka satu bungkus permen baru lagi. Berlanjut memakannya.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari siswa dihadapannya, senior itu menoleh. "Apa lihat-lihat?!" Sergak nya.

"..." Siswa baru itu belum beranjak dan malah membalas tatapan seniornya.

Si senior mendengus sekali, lalu menurunkan kaca matanya yang baru saja ia rampas dari seorang siswa. "Kau menantangku? Siapa namamu?!_" Dia menarik kerah baju siswa baru yang lumayan tinggi tersebut hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Siswa baru itu masih diam.

"_Wu-Yi-Fan..." Sang senior yang ternyata berbadan lebih pendek melepas cengkramannya setelah mengeja nama juniornya tersebut diatas kertas petak yang ditempelkan didadanya.

Kemudian senior itu mendongak. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo pungut! Kenapa diam saja!"

Yifan menurunkan tatapan kearah sepatunya. Melirik sebentar seniornya kemudian mulai membungkuk pelan. Ia mengambil benda lengket itu dari sepatunya kemudian kembali berdiri menghadap kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Masukkan kekantongmu!"

Siswa baru itu melirik sebentar permen karet ditangannya kemudian_

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

_Menempelkannya dikening si senior. -_-

"Ini punyamu kan_" Membaca name tage seniornya sebentar. "_Zhan-Yi-Xing, Sun-bae~?" Ucapnya sarkastis.

Yixing menatapnya nyalang. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia marah besar.

"Jadi, silahkan masukkan itu kekantongmu sendiri!" Yifan pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"YA! BRENGSEK!" Yixing menggeram marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga permen karet bekas digenggamannya-yang baru saja ia ambil dari keningnya- hancur dan menyatu dengan kulit tangannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana penerimaan siswa tahun ajaran baru di Victory High School berlangsung. Ospek diadakan sekaligus dihari yang sama. Paginya, setiap gugus ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda-beda untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari panitia ospek. Mereka diperiksa mulai dari kelengkapan properti dan lain-lain.

Setelah selesai, semua siswa disuruh berkumpul kelapangan untuk melaksanakan upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Belum upacara resmi karena hari ini ospek lebih didominankan. Upacara resmi akan dilakukan sehari setelah ospek selama tiga hari berturut-turut selesai. Ini baru hari pertama.

Dan, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Yifan_

_Sudah berani cari masalah!

"Aku lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Yixing Sunbae."

"Lalu?"

"Kusarankan, kau harus meminta maaf.."

"Untuk?"

"Ck! Kita masih baru disini dan tolong, jangan mencari masalah Wu Yi Fan! Yixing Sunbae orang yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini."

"Sayang sekali Sehun, Aku tidak takut." Yifan hanya mengedikkan bahunya sedikit. Dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya setelah memasukkan semua peralatan ospeknya kedalam kantong plastik yang diberikan tali dan dijadikan tas.

"Ayo.. Kita disuruh berkumpul.."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Yifan yang keras kepala. "Mati kau hari ini, Fan..."

.

.

.

 **Diruang osis..**

"Jangan sering-sering memakan permen karet. Itu tak baik untuk tenggorokanmu..."

Yixing berhenti mengunyah. Ia memandang salah satu temannya yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya sebentar. Kemudian mengeluarkan permen karet dari dalam mulutnya secara perlahan dan meletakkannya ketelapak tangan.

"Hyung tahu dari mana?"

"Itu tidak penting."

Yixing mendengus. Ia melirik telapak tangannya yang sedang dibersihkan menggunakan tisu dan minyak. "Yang bersih ya, Luhan Hyung.." Ucap Yixing lalu terkekeh.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yixing, Yixing membalas tatapannya. Lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu masih tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Luhan mendengus lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan telapak tangan Yixing yang dilumuri permen karet bekasnya sendiri. "Satu lagi. Tidak semua orang bisa terima diperlakukan seenaknya, Xing.."

"Dia junior ku, jadi tidak seharusnya dia melawan!" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, berusaha membela diri. Dia jadi ingat kejadian tadi! Haishh sungguh menyebalkan anak bernama Wu Yifan itu!

"Dia juga junior ku.." Balas Luhan.

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya. Dia junior kita! Tapi yang tadi itu sungguh kurang ajar Hyung. Pokoknya aku harus membalasnya. Dia telah membuatku malu didepan siswa-siswa lain!" Yixing berkata dengan raut wajah emosi.

"Tidak usah Yixing.."

"Harus!"

"Hhh.. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendengar omonganku..."

Yixing terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Luhan. Ia suka sekali membuat lelaki didepannya ini marah.

Hening sebentar..

"Emm.. Hyung~..."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Memasang wajah seolah bertanya 'apa?' kepada Yixing.

Dengan ragu-ragu Yixing mengangkat satu tangannya yang lain. "Aku tidak sadar Hyung.. Maaf~" Kemudian nyengir.

"Astaga Xing! Kau merepotkan! Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus kulakukan selain mengurusimu kau tahu?! Aishh!"

"Hehe... Maaf ~..."

Dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang membersihkan telapak tangan Yixing yang satunya lagi. Permen karet yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari mulutnya ketelapak tangan belum ia buang. Alhasil, benda itu akhirnya lengket ditangannya, kembali. -_-

"Hhh.. Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak minyak.!" Keluh Luhan.

"Biar aku ambilkan!_" Ucap Yixing semangat. "_Tunggu sebentar Hyung.." Yixing berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Luhan.

"Kuharap hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku melihatmu memakan benda sialan itu!" Teriak Luhan.

Yixing berbalik namun tetap melangkah. "Hehe.. OK Boss!" Lalu mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Luhan. Setelahnya ia berlari-lari kecil keluar ruangan osis untuk mengambil minyak.

Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yixing. Luhan hanya tak tahu. Sebenarnya bukan lupa atau apa, dia tidak tahu saja kalau adiknya itu sengaja melakukannya.

Karena lelaki itu ingin lebih lama lagi duduk berdua dengan Luhan.

Ya, Yixing menyukai Luhan. Meski ia tahu Luhan itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi Yixing selalu berfikir, apa salahnya berharap?

.

.

.

Upacara telah selesai, dan kegiatan ospek hari pertama akan dimulai..

"MERAPAT, MERAPAT! TIDAK ADA YANG DUDUK! SEMUANYA JONG-KOK!" Yixing memulai hobynya. Berteriak! Didepan ratusan siswa tahun ajaran baru dengan menggunakan microphone. Sungguh memekakkan telinga sebenarnya.

"LIHAT KEDEPAN SEMUA!" Yixing yang berdiri dibagian pintu masuk aula memberi pengarahan lagi.

Beberapa senior juga berdiri berpencar mengelilingi para siswa baru. Dan ada yang hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja disana. Menikmati pemandangan wajah idiot adik-adik kelas baru mereka.

Semuanya hanya bisa menurut. Riuh ruangan gedung aula sekolah yang dijadikan tempat pembukaan ospek terdengar. Ratusan siswa baru yang berada disana mulai bergeser saling merapat. Senior mereka(Yixing) bilang, tidak boleh ada celah diantara mereka.

"TIDAK ADA SU-A-RA!"

Seketika suasana ribut menjadi hening. Hanya suara gesekan sepatu sebagian siswa yang belum merapat yang terdengar.

"CEPAT, CEPAT! SAYA HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA, TAK ADA YANG BERGERAK SETELAH INI! SATU...DUA..._

_TIGA!"

Hening lagi. Benar-benar hening...

Yixing terlihat senang dengan hasil kerjanya. "OK! Bagus! Saya serahkan kepada ketua osis kita..."

Semuanya melihat kedepan dalam diam bak anak ayam. Menunggu sang ketua osis berdiri sambil memegang sebuah microphone lain.

Ternyata ketua osis di Victory High School itu_

Luhan.

"Tes, tes!_" Luhan memulai bersuara. "_Baiklah... ANYEONGHASSEYEO...!"

Semua siswa hendak menjawab serempak. "ANYEONG_"

"DIAM! SUDAH SAYA BILANG TAK ADA SUARA!"

Tawa para senior yang berada disana pecah. Betapa lucunya ekspresi para siswa baru yang langsung bungkam mendengar teriakan Yixing dari arah belakang. Raut kebingungan tergambar jelas diwajah mereka. Dan itu sangat lucu. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah mereka yang memang diharuskan untuk dirias seperti badut dari rumah, khusus dihari pertama (itu usulan Yixing).

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yixing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali kearah kerumunan siswa baru. "Saya ulangi lagi.. ANYEONGHASSEYEO...!"

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Semua siswa melirik Yixing yang kini berkacak pinggang memantau siapa yang sekiranya berani bersuara, dan sebagian lagi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bimbang. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"KALIAN TIDAK SOPAN YA! KETUA OSIS MENYAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?!" Senior yang lain mengeluarkan suara. Dia Kim Minseok. Wakil ketua osis.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan Sunbae-nim~?" Salah satu dari ratusan siswa akhirnya memberanikan diri. Menatap Minseok dengan tatapan memelas. Di ikuti oleh protes-protes lain setelahnya.

"Dijawab lah~!" Minseok mendengus malas. Lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Sebagian siswa melirik Yixing.

"Apa?!" Tanya Yixing sambil berkacak pinggang.

Riuh dan decakan akhirnya menggema saat sebagian siswa mulai ribut lantaran protes. Yang berada dibagian belakang hanya diam karena takut. Yixing berdiri persis dibelakang mereka sih... -_-

Sebenarnya Yixing sudah sangat susah menahan tawanya. Akhirnya ia hanya berpura-pura memutar bola matanya saja. "Terserah kalian!" Gerutunya lalu berjalan kearah dimana para senior lain berkumpul. Para senior disana hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Yixing dan Minseok.

Sementara Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja sambil tersenyum melihat itu.

Sebenarnya kegiatan ospek ini sudah dirancang dari awal. Sebut saja tindakan Yixing dan Minseok sebagai salam pembuka. Hanya sekedar menguji mental siswa baru disana. Karena jika sudah ada yang berani protes, maka para senior akan berhenti beraksi. Karena itu yang diperlukan. Hanya untuk memunculkan keberanian mereka saja, sebelum ospek yang sebenarnya dimulai.

"Tenang, tenang semuanya_" Luhan kembali membuka kata. "_Itu baru awal. Setelah ini kita akan_"

 **BRAK!**

Semua orang yang berada didalam gedung aula menoleh kearah pintu. Kearah dimana seorang siswa berkulit putih pucat baru saja masuk dan membungkuk beberapa kali sambil meminta maaf. Dia Sehun.

"Maaf. Maafkan kami Sunbae-nim! Kami terlambat! Kami ketiduran di atap. Sekali lagi maafkan kami Sunbae.." Sesalnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, tanda ia habis berlari.

"Kami?" Yixing memutar bola matanya jengah. Ternyata mereka berdua, fikirnya.

"Cepatlah masuk!_" Suruh Luhan. "_Kalian dimaafkan untuk kali ini. Tidak ada maaf lagi jika kalian mengulanginya kembali. Suruh juga temanmu masuk. Cepat!" Lanjut Luhan.

Sebagian senior berdecak malas melihatnya. Bukankah lebih bagus jika anak yang terlambat itu diberikan hukuman saja. Kan lebih asyik begitu. Kenapa Luhan baik sekali sih?

"Terima kasih Sunbae_" Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi. Ia masih berdiri dipintu dan lantas mendongak keluar lalu berkata agak berteriak. "Yak! Yifan! Bergegaslah..!"

 **Deg!**

Mata Yixing langsung membulat mendengar nama itu. Dan emosinya seketika naik keubun-ubun saat melihat siswa lain masuk kegedung aula setelah siswa berkulit putih tadi masuk.

Cara berjalannya sangat santai. Membungkuk sekali karah para senior, dan tampa berkata apapun lagi, siswa itu berjalan menyusul temannya.

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dengan tatapannya kepada Yifan yang belum ia lepas sama sekali hingga pemuda tinggi itu ikut berjongkok sesuai instruksi Senior lain yang berjaga-jaga disana.

Luhan tentu menyadari perubahan air muka Yixing. Ia melirik kearah Yifan sekilas.

'Jadi anak itu yang bernama Yifan?' Batinnya.

"Baiklah.. Perhatian semuanya...!" Setelah itu. Luhan kembali pada kegiatan semula.

Sekedar mengalihkan perhatian semua orang termasuk Yixing, jika bisa.

Karena ia cukup tahu sifat Yixing itu seperti apa. Anak itu tak akan melepaskan siswa yang bermasalah dengannya begitu saja. Beruntung karena diruangan ini belum diperbolehkan mengospek siswa karena jika tidak, kau tebak sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Yixing kepada Yifan.

Dan berlanjutlah kegiatan pembukaan ospek hingga selesai.

.

.

.

 **Next Time..**

 **Plakk!**

Yifan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Menahan emosinya. Karena ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Yixing_

_Menampar pipinya.

Memang bukanlah sebuah tamparan keras. Hanya saja ia merasa direndahkan sekali oleh senior berbadan kecil ini.

"Apa itu sakit?~" Tanya Yixing dengan senyuman mengejek.

"..." Seperti biasa. Yifan hanya menatapnya tampa ekspresi apapun. Datar.

"AYO JAWAB!"

Dengan segenap emosi yang mati-matian ia tahan. Yifan menggeleng pelan. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak adil karena sedari tadi, Yixing hanya mengerjainya sendiri dan menyuruhnya ini itu. Kepada yang lain tidak. Sepertinya dia sengaja!

"Bagus. Kalau tidak sakit.. Sekarang, tersenyumlah dengan manis..." Yixing menepuk-nepuk pipi Yifan sesukanya.

Karena Yifan tak kunjung-kunjung tersenyum. Yixing memegang kedua pipinya kemudian menariknya keatas. "Senyumlah badut jelek! Kau tidak punya ekspresi ya?" Yixing akhirnya kesal sendiri.

Dia sebenarnya menginginkan ada perlawanan dari Yifan, agar ia bisa bertindak lebih jauh lagi dari ini.

Sebenarnya kemana sikap Yifan yang seperti tadi?

Yifan menarik otot-otot pipinya kesamping dan mencoba tersenyum. Memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berjejer rapi dan berwarna seputih susu. Tapi terlihat dipaksakan sekali karena memang ia tidak ikhlas dari hati melakukannya.

Yixing mengangkat alisnya. "Jelek sekali. Tidak usah tersenyum saja kalau begitu!"

Yifan bersumpah akan menonjok muka Yixing andai saja ia tega. Andai saja muka Yixing tidak cantik. Dan andai saja Yifan tidak bisa berfikiran lebih dewasa. Lihatlah, Yixing saja kekanakan begini!

"Aku harus meminta tanda tangan yang banyak, Sunbae." Yifan akhirnya berkata. Suaranya terdengar datar, persis seperti wajahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Tetap pada posisi ini sampai jam istirahat! Ini hukumanmu karena kau sudah berani mempermalukanku!"

"Punya malu juga rupanya kau Sunbae.."

Yixing melotot. "YA!"

"Opss..!" Yifan menutup bibirnya yang kelepasan.

"LUHAN HYUUUUNG!" Teriak Yixing kesal.

.

.

.

Dan berakhirlah Yifan disini..

"Bersihkan gudang ini sampai selesai.." Luhan berkata dengan nada lembut seperti biasa.

Ia memang tak bisa berbicara kasar ataupun keras seperti Yixing dan kekasihnya, Minseok. Atau seperti siswa-siswa lain yang bisa berbicara dingin dan terkesan menyindir. Tapi satu yang membuat Luhan itu cukup disegani orang-orang. Dia itu orang yang sangat tegas.

"Sendiri? Sebanyak ini?" Yifan berkata tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Harus. Karena ini sudah kedua kalinya kau membuat masalah dengan senior. Kuharap tidak ada masalah lagi setelah ini, Yifan-ssi.."

"Tapi senior itu yang mencari masalah duluan denganku, Sunbae!"

"Tidak boleh menyalahkan senior!_" Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. "_Baik, kutinggal kau disini, dua puluh menit lagi aku memantaumu!" Luhan menepuk bahu Yifan sebentar kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Yifan seorang diri disana.

"Tapi kepala saya pusing sunbae.."

"Alasan tidak diterima!" Dan Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Aishh.. Ini gara-gara Yixing!" Geram Yifan.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Para siswa sudah mengeluh terlalu banyak akibat kelelahan. Mereka lelah setelah mengikuti berbagai tata kegiatan yang telah disusun oleh panitia ospek. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang juga dikerjai habis-habisan tadi. Maklumlah, ospek memang selalu begitu.

Semuanya sudah bermandikan keringat dengan make-up ala badut mereka yang sudah luntur dan belepotan sana sini. Semuanya berkumpul dilapangan sekolah untuk menunggu kata penutupan kegiatan ospek dihari pertama dari ketua osis mereka.

"Baiklah. Besok, kita akan memulai kegiatan ospek jam setengah sebelas karena guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat paginya.." Luhan membuka dialog.

Siswa-siswa tahun ajaran baru tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Banyak dari mereka yang bersyukur karena itu berarti, kegiatan ospek dihari kedua akan berlangsung lebih cepat dari hari ini.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang datang terlambat. Dan seperti biasa, kelengkapan properti sangat diharuskan. Saya tidak mau mendengar ada yang lupa membawa salah satu perlengkapannya lagi.. Kalian mengerti?!"

"MENGERTII SUNBAEEEE~"

"Baik. Itu saja dari saya. Yang lain ada yang mau menambahkan?" Luhan melirik teman-teman seangkatannya. Semuanya menggeleng dan bilang pass.

"Ok! Sekian terima kasih..! Kalian boleh pulang.."

"YEAYY!..." Teriakan bahagia seluruh siswa mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan hendak menghampiri Luhan namun seketika langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Minseok, telah lebih dulu menghampiri Luhan sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan manja.

Yixing cemburu sekali melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu Luhan berikan untuk Minseok. Apalagi Luhan sangat suka mengacak-acak rambut Minseok tanda sayang. Seandainya saja ia lebih dulu bertemu Luhan.

Yixing menghela nafas kesal. Ia sampai Lupa tujuan awalnya untuk menemui Luhan.

Tunggu?

Tujuan awal?

Memang hidup Yixing punya tujuan juga?

"Ah, iya_" Yixing menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "_Sampai lupa.." Gumamnya.

Yixing ingat tujuannya. Pada akhirnya, Yixing terpaksa menghampiri Luhan juga.

"Luhan Hyung?!"

Luhan dan Minseok yang hendak memasuki mobil berhenti dari kegiatannya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "Ya? Ada apa Xing?"

"Hukuman Yifan apa sudah selesai?"

Luhan menepuk keningnya sama seperti yang baru saja Yixing lakukan. "Astaga Xing! Aku lupa? Dia masih digudang belakang sepertinya.."

"Oh.. Biarkan saja Hyung. Aku hanya menanyakan itu, baiklah aku pulang~"

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?" Yixing yang sudah berbalik, berbalik lagi menghadap Luhan.

"Tolong panggilkan Yifan dan suruh anak itu pulang."

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak Hyung saja?"

"Hyung ada urusan bersama Minseok. Tolong ya? Lagian itu usulanmu juga kan.."

Yixing mencibir. "Bilang saja kalau Hyung tidak mau acara kencannya terganggu.."

Minseok yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Ayolah Xing~.."

"Ya.. Ya.. Akan kulakukan. Kuharap dia tidak pingsan saja disana!.."

Luhan mengacak surai Yixing. "Baiklah. Aku pergi.."

Yixing mengangguk malas dan ia menunggu hingga mobil Luhan menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah. Yixing mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut dan mulai melangkah ogah-ogahan menuju gudang belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Kriet~**

Yixing membuka pintu gudang belakang pelan-pelan lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia akui, ia cukup takjub melihat hasil kerja Yifan. Anak itu rajin juga ternyata. Terbukti dengan hasil kerjanya yang cukup rapi dan bersih. Ah, Yixing jadi ragu apa si bodoh itu mengerjakannya sendiri atau bukan.

Ia tak melihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana. "Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Yixing pada keheningan.

Yixing terus masuk kedalam hingga ia menemukan seonggok manusia yang tertidur lelap dengan posisi duduk dilantai dan menyandar dinding. Serta sebuah sapu lantai ditangannya.

Yixing jujur, ia sedikit kasihan juga melihatnya. Pasti pekerjaan yang ia usulkan pada Luhan ini terlalu sulit dan melelahkan sekali.

Yixing berjongkok dihadapan Yifan dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya pelan. "Hey! Bangunlah.. Sudah sore! Hey!"

Perlahan kedua mata Yifan terbuka. Ia mengucek kedua matanya sebentar kemudian mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Yixing segera berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Cepat bangun! Kau mau tidur disini, eoh?"

Yifan mendongak dengan gerakan pelan. "Engh~...Yixing...?"

 **Deg.**

Entah kenapa suara berat Yifan yang menyebut namanya tampa embel-embel sunbae membuatnya merinding. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah desahan mengingat anak itu baru bangun tidur.

Yixing mencoba bersikap tenang. "Cepatlah..! Dasar tidak sopan. Panggil aku Sunbae!" Omel Yixing lagi.

Yifan mulai berdiri sambil sebelah tangannya menumpu dinding dan sebelahnya lagi memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia masih mengumpulkan nyawa sepertinya. "Apa.. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya! Pekerjaanmu belum selesai dan kau harus melanjutkannya besok! Sekarang cepat ambil semua propertimu dan... kita pulang.." Yixing merasa aneh sendiri saat menyebut kata 'kita'. Seperti akan pulang berdua saja dengan si bodoh itu.

Yifan berjalan lunglai menuju tumpukan perlengkapan ospeknya. Ia sedikit memijit bahunya saat berjalan. Badannya terasa lengket dan pegal disegala tempat. Yixing agak kasihan tapi belum mengalihkan rasa marahnya dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Intinya ia masih dendam dengan Yifan!

Yifan menghampirinya kembali. "Sudah siap.." Katanya.

"Cepatlah sebelum gerbang tutup.." Yixing berjalan mendahului Yifan. Dan Yifan mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

Yixing memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Namun pintu itu tak bergerak. Yixing gelagapan. Ia putar lagi berkali-kali namun hasilnya tetap sama. Pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka.

"YA! APA ADA SESEORANG DILUAR?" Yixing reflek berteriak panik dan mengetuk pintu sebanyak mungkin berharap ada yang mendengar.

Sementara Yifan yang berdiri dibelakangnya mendengus kesal. Jadi apa sekarang? Apa mereka terkunci dan terjebak disini?

Ya Tuhan.. Pupus lah sudah harapan Yifan untuk bertemu kasur empuknya dirumah malam ini.

"HEY, APA ADA SESEORANG DLUAARR? AISHHHH!" Yixing berteriak frustasi sambil menendang pintu itu berkali-kali.

"SIAL... SIAL.. SIAAAALLL...!" Umpatnya.

Yifan meletakkan barang-barangnya. "Coba kubuka.." Usulnya. Yixing menggeser tubuhnya memberi Yifan ruang.

Yifan mundur sedikit dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang pintu tak berdosa itu. Satu kali, dua, kali dan seterusnya. Namun pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Yixing frustasi.

Nafas Yifan ngos-ngosan dibuatnya. Ia melihat Yixing sebentar dan seketika sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar.." Ucapnya kepada Yixing dan ia berlari kearah tumpukan barang-barang digudang. Mencari benda yang sekiranya bisa membantunya untuk membuka pintu.

Hingga satu jam kemudian..

Yixing menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah mau menangis jika saja tak ada Yifan disini bersamanya. Kan malu kalau dilihat dia.

Sudah segala cara dilakukan namun tak satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Sementara Yifan sudah bermandikan peluh kala itu.

"Hiks, Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya. Akhirnya ia menangis juga. Yixing mencoba menangis sepelan mungkin.

Namun Yifan bukanlah orang yang mempunyai masalah pada pendengarannya, dia tetap bisa mendengar tangisan Yixing. Mengingat ini ruangan yang sangat pengap dan sunyi. Tapi Yifan hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Sekarang ia jadi yakin seratus persen kalau Yixing itu memang masih sangat kekanakan.

"Sudahlah. Cari saja tempat yang nyaman sementara.. Aku akan terus berusaha membuka pintu ini.." Ujar Yifan kepada Yixing.

Yixing mendongak dan menatap Yifan. Awalnya, Yixing dikir Yifan akan menertawainya, tapi dugaannya salah. Yifan hanya diam saja dan mulai mencari cara baru untuk membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

Yixing mengelap sisa air matanya. "Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Yixing hati-hati. Ia sudah bisa berbicara lembut rupanya.

Tentu saja!

Karena disituasi macam ini mana ada orang yang masih mengandalkan status Senior-Junior.

Yifan menatap Yixing sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Carilah tempat yang nyaman dan tunggulah disana.."

Yixing menunduk dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Lalu ia menghampiri Yifan ragu-ragu. "Setidaknya.. Bersihkan dulu wajahmu.." Ia menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna biru laut kepada Yifan.

Yifan melihat apa yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya sebentar kemudian mengambilnya. "Tumben baik.."

"YA!_" Pekik Yixing akhirnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Yifan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "_Seharusnya kau berterima kasih! Dasar bodoh!" Umpatnya.

Seketika jiwa Seniornya kembali lagi.

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Yixing tak dapat mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia lebih senang melihat wajah galak Yixing dibanding wajah sedihnya.

Ah, apa yang membuat Yifan sampai tak rela melihat wajah sedih lelaki 'sok senior' itu?

.

.

.

 **Next Time..**

Dari awal Yifan memang merasa pekerjaanya ini hanya akan sia-sia saja. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menunggu siang. Alias tidur disini, malam ini! Bersama baju kotor dan tubuh yang bau serta lengket! Wajahnya juga masih bermake-up ala badut karena ia belum membersihkannya sama sekali.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang kini terkantuk-kantuk diatas dua buah meja yang ia satukan. Cukup untuk menampung tubuh pendeknya. Ia tidur meringkuk dengan bantalan kedua tangannya. Sesekali sebelah tangannya terayun untuk menepuk nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang lancang mencium kulitnya.-_-

"Apa sudah selesai~?" Tanyanya parau dengan mata setengah terbuka saat merasakan Yifan bermuka badut menghampirinya.

"Tidak berhasil.." Jawab Yifan putus asa.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau tidur wahai badut jelek!" Yixing mulai berbicara asal. Mungkin karena setengah nyawanya sudah mulai melayang-layang kedunia mimpi.

Yifan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hm. Tidurlah duluan.."

"Haahh.. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tertidur jika tidak dipeluk~" Racau Yixing setelah membalikkan badannya kearah berlawanan dan menyamankan posisinya lagi. Entah sadar atau tidak ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau mau kupeluk?" Tawar Yifan iseng.

"Tidak! Enak saja! Dasar bodoh!"

Yifan terkekeh. Dia masih sadar rupanya.

.

.

.

Kicau burung terdengar bersahutan pagi itu...

Yixing semakin meringkuk hendak memeluk tubuhnya saat merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit. Namun Yixing mengeryit dalam tidurnya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Ia masih belum sadar total saat perlahan kedua kedua kelopak mata hazelnya terbuka. Membiasakan kedua retinanya menyambut cahaya pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kaca yang tertutupi terali besi.

Yixing menguap sekali. Hendak bangkit namun ia baru sadar ada sesuatu yang masih menapak diperutnya. Yixing lantas melirik kebawah.

 **Deg.**

Sebuah tangan yang cukup kekar melingkari pinggang kecilnya dan siapapun yang berada diposisinya kali ini pastilah tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya ini. Ia juga baru sadar kalau punggungnya terasa cukup hangat karena menempel dibadan.. eum..

Yifan!

Oh Tuhan..

Pipi Yixing tiba-tiba menjadi panas saat sepenuhnya tersadar akan posisi tidurnya dengan Yifan saat ini.

"Fan! Yifan?" Yixing menggoyang-goyang tangan Yifan yang melingkar penuh diperutnya.

"Eung~" Yifan melenguh tepat di daun telinganya dengan suara beratnya yang.. Astaga..

Sexy?!

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan..

Tiba-tiba jantung Yixing berdetak tak karuan. Dan mukanya terasa semakin panas saja.

"Yifan! Bangun!" Ucapnya dengan suara agak dikeraskan.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Yifan menggeliat dibelakangnya.

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik..**

 **3 detik..**

 **Srett..**

Yifan menarik tangannya kemudian langsung duduk dari tidurnya. Ia memijit kepalanya yang pusing akibat pergerakan tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya.

"Ma_Maaf." Katanya serak. Suara khas bangun tidur.

Yixing ikut duduk tapi posisinya agak dibelakang Yifan. "Kenapa kau memelukku?_" Tanya Yixing To The Point. Ia melirik punggung Yifan. "_Dan kenapa kau... tidak memakai baju?" Pipi Yixing semakin bersemu saat pertanyaan kedua terlontar dari mulutnya.

Yifan agak gelagapan saat menjawab. "Aku_Aku hanya tak bisa tidur saat melihat mu tak tenang!_"

Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penjelasan pertama Yifan. Ia diam saja menunggu Junior tingginya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Kau bilang kau tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk. Dan_Dan kulihat.. Memang seperti itu.." Sambung Yifan.

"Aku tak mengerti.. Coba perbaiki lagi kalimatmu.." Kata Yixing sok menunjukkan.

"Kau selalu gelisah sebelum aku mencoba.. mencoba.._"

"Tunggu! Kau sengaja memelukku?!" Yixing memotong perkataan Yifan.

Yifan menjatuhkan bahunya. Ia kesal, kenapa ia jadi gugup begini? Dan..

Apa Yixing marah?

Yifan menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum berkata. "Emmm...Ya. Dan kulihat kau baru bisa tenang setelah aku memelukmu_" Yifan menghela nafas. Ia masih memunggungi Yixing. "_Maaf aku telah lancang. Dan soal bajuku.. Aku membukanya karena aku kepanasan.." Jelas Yifan menambahi. Nadanya terdengar sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sudah siap diomeli Yixing lagi.

Hening sebentar..

"Tidak usah minta maaf.." Cicit Yixing dibelakangnya. Wajah lelaki itu merona lagi.

Sementara Yifan lebih menajamkan lagi pendengarannya. Apa benar ituYixing yang bersuara? Tumben tidak marah-marah?

"Ah, benarkah Sunbae tidak marah?"

"Panggil namaku saja jika kau nyaman seperti itu. Eum.. Y_Yeah.. Untuk kali ini aku tidak marah. Sedikit banyaknya aku juga harus berterima kasih... Padamu.."

Yifan merasa lega. Ia menyeringai sebentar lalu berbalik secara cepat. "Kau harus membayarku sebagai ucapan terima kasih!" Yifan menyodorkan telapak tangannya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya usil.

Haik!

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Yixing menahan nafasnya. Benarkah yang dihadapannya ini Yi_Yi_ Yifan?!

Kenapa Yifan bisa berubah menjadi.. Menjadi..

Tampan!

Yixing gelagapan. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat akhirnya ia baru sadar dengan keterpakuannya. "Y_YA! DASAR JUNIOR KURANG AJAR! JANGAN MEMBANTUKU KALAU TIDAK IKHLAS!" Yixing turun dari meja dan pura-pura marah. Ternyata ia malah langsung memegang dadanya saat itu.

Dalam hati ia masih belum percaya kalau itu Yifan! Sibadut bodoh bermuka jelek!

Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tampan sekali?!

Kerasukan setan tampan dari mana dia tadi malam?!

Aishh!

Yifan tertawa keras dibelakangnya karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia berhasil memancing emosi Yixing. Ia senang sekali melihat wajah Yixing saat marah. Terlihat manis. Sepertinya ia mempunyai hobby baru setelah ini.

"Hanya bercanda, Sunbae~" Kekeh Yifan sambil meraih bajunya untuk ia kenakan kembali. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'Sunbae' bermaksud untuk mengejek Yixing.

"Dasar bodoh! Dasar badut jelek!" Kali ini Yixing berbohong soal badut jelek.

"Ya, Ya.. Aku tahu aku tampan.."

"Dasar gila..!" Yixing menggerutu tak jelas. Tapi diam-diam, Yixing malah tersenyum tampa Yifan ketahui.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa dihubungi?" Minseok menanyai pacarnya yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Belum.." Jawab Luhan. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelfon Yixing namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Atau kita jemput saja dia kerumahnya..?" Usul Minseok.

Luhan memikirkan usul Minseok sebentar. "Hm!" Lalu mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu jalan satu-satunya, Baby~.."

"Yasudah, ayo.."

15 menit kemudian...

"Yixing? Yixing belum pulang nak. Mama fikir dia menginap dirumahmu.. Astagaa.. kemana anak itu?" Ucap Mama Yixing terlihat khawatir.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi Ma. Sepertinya saya tahu dimana Yixing.." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan Mama Yixing.

Mama Yixing mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Suruh anak nakal itu pulang cepat ya nak.."

Luhan mengangguk. Dan mereka pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Mama Yixing.

"Memang kau tahu dimana Yixing?" Tanya Minseok tidak yakin saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Luhan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Mamanya khawatir jadi kukatakan saja seperti itu.."

Minseok mebuang nafas sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran mobil. "Sudah kuduga.." Ucapnya. "_Tapi dimana ya anak itu..?"

Luhan tampak berfikir sejenak sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya kestir mobil. Sesuatu tiba-tiba melintasi kepalanya. "Tunggu!"

Minseok menoleh lagi kearah Luhan. Menunggu pacarnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya..

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana mereka!"

Minseok mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Luhan. "Me..reka? Maksudnya?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti.."

Dan mobilpun berjalan kearah dimana tempat yang Luhan duga berada.

.

.

.

 **At Victory High School..**

"Sekolah? Kau yakin Yixing disini..?" Tanya Minseok tak yakin lagi saat Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di area gedung sekolah mereka.

"Yakin.." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Yakin bagaimana?!. Tunggu! Maksudmu Yixing, sipemalas bangun pagi itu sudah berangkat kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali, begitu?"

"Bukan Baby_" Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya. "_Sudahlah. Kau terlalu banyak tanya, kau mau kucium, Eoh?"

"Maumu!" Minseok mencibir.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia mencubit pipi Minseok sekilas kemudian mengajak pacar chubbynya itu turun. "Ikut saja. Ok?"

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Luhan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnyaaaaaaa..." Yixing berteriak lega. Karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari tempat kumuh yang sejak semalam ia tempati. "_Terima kasih Hyung. Akhirnya kau menemukan kami!" Lanjut Yixing dengan kedua mata berkilat bahagia. Ia tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk seperti lengkungan bulan sabit.

"Yeah.. Aku memang pahlawan. " Canda Luhan tampa minat. Beruntung karena ia memang memegang kunci cadangan gudang tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa kalian terjebak disini?_" Sela Minseok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Luhan. Ia lantas melirik Yifan yang sedang menenteng perlengkapan ospeknya keluar gudang. "_Bersama junior itu?" Tanya Minseok pada Yixing.

Yixing ikut menoleh kebelakang. "Hm. Ya!" Kemudian mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar lagi kali ini kearah Minseok. Pertanda senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar lagi.

Minseok kemudian menghampiri Yifan. "Hey kau, siapa namamu?"

Yifan yang sadar akan kehadiran salah seorang seniornya langsung membungkuk sekali. "Nama saya Yifan, Sunbae-nim.."

"Nama saya Minseok_" Jawab Minseok tampa ada yang bertanya. "_Kau terjebak disini? Bersama Yixing?" Tanya Minseok lagi terdengar agak... Nyinyir?

Yixing dan Luhan serentak memutar bola mata mereka. Apa pertanyaannya pada Yixing barusan kurang jelas? Apa harus diulang juga kepada Yifan?

Astaga Minseok..!

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala akibat tingkah menggemaskan pacarnya itu.

Yifan mengangguk. "Benar sunbae.." Jawabnya.

"Yifan, Yixing! Kalian akan kuantarkan pulang siang ini. Jangan lupa, kita masih ada kegiatan ospek setelah ini..."

Yifan membungkuk juga kearah Luhan. "Terima kasih, atas tawarannya, Luhan Sunbae.." Lalu pemuda jangkung itu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Yixing yang melihat perlakuan Yifan pada Minseok dan Luhan mendelik. Dalam hati Yixing menggerutu. Kenapa Yifan tidak pernah sopan begitu kepadanya?! Menyebalkan sekali!

Minseok berjalan disamping Yifan. Ia terus berbicara sedikit berbisik pada adik tingkatnya yang bertubuh tinggi itu. "Hey Fan-Fan!"

"Ya?" Yifan menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Kau bersama Yixing semalaman? Apa tidak kerepotan, eh? Setahuku dia tidak pernah bisa tidur tampa kasur, selimut tebal, dan lotion anti nyamuk yang mengandung bahan pemutih didalamnya. Dan kalau tidur harus dipeluk dulu. Dia kan manja sekali pada ibunya_"

"Aku mendengarnya Minseok..! Haisshh,!" Yixing mendengus frustasi. Memalukan sekali tiga kalimat terakhirnya tentang bahan pemutih, tidur dipeluk, dan manja itu! Fikir Yixing kesal.

Minseok menutup mulutnya. "Upss.. Sorry Xing.. Aku kelepasan..Hehe~" Cengirnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Yifan dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat kedua makhluk bertubuh pendek tapi bermulut burung(?) tersebut. Maksudnya bermulut burung itu, mereka tidak pernah bisa diam. Berkicau terus!

"Eh, ngomong-mgomong. Kulihat kau tampan juga Fan-Fan! Lebih tampan dari pacarku.." Dan ternyata Minseok masih berkicau.

"Memangnya siapa pacar Sunbae..?" Tanya Yifan polos.

"EKHEM!" Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah deheman keras.

Diam sebentar..

Gantian, kini tawa Yixing, Minseok dan Yifan lah yang menyembur. Luhan hanya mendengus sebal dibuatnya.

Sampai akhirnya keempat anak manusia dengan status tiga senior dan satu junior itu berjalan kearea parkiran sekolah, tempat dimana mobil Luhan berada. Karena seperti yang telah Luhan katakan, ia akan mengantar Yifan dan Yixing pulang karena sebentar lagi mereka ada kegiatan ospek.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Ini Cuma ff ringan dan ga banyak konflik. So, karena ff nya udah siap, jdi sekitar seminggu lagi saya akan post lanjutannya. Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi, School Life, Drama**

 **Lenght : Chapter 2 of 3**

 **Main Cast : -Zhang Yixing (17th)**

 **-Wu Yifan (16th)**

 **-Kim Minseok (18th)**

 **-Xi Luhan (18th)**

 **-D.O Kyungsoo (16th)**

 **-Park Chanyeol (17th)**

 **-Byun Baekhyun (18th)**

 **-And All member EXO at next chap!**

 **Ingat! Disini ceritanya Yifan lebih kecil satu tahun dari Yixing! Ingat ya, tolong bayangin wajah Yifan yang unyu pas baca ceritanya! ;) Oke langsung baca aja ceritanya~... :***

 **~M.O.S!~**

 **Present..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dirumah Yixing..**

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal-pegal kekasur empuknya. Ia baru saja tiba dirumah dan kau tahu? Ia langsung mendapat ceramah singkat dari Mamanya tercinta.

Tentu saja!

Pertama, Yixing tak memberi kabar dan itu membuat Mamanya berfikiran kalau anak itu menginap dirumah Luhan. Karena biasanya jika Yixing tak pulang tanpa kabar, itu artinya dia sedang berada dirumah Luhan! #-_-belibet bahasa gue

Kedua, mamanya dibuat khawatir karena ternyata, Yixing tidak sedang menginap dirumah Luhan.

Dan ketiga, Yixing pulang dengan keadaan kusut dan kumal dan itu jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi karena bisa saja Yixing tidak diberi tempat yang layak dirumah temannya tempat ia menginap tersebut (sesuai kata Yixing). Terlebih lagi terdapat beberapa bentol-bentol berwarna merah ditangan dan dipipinya.

Ugh.. Ini kan ulah sinyamuk mesum?! -_-

Tapi yang paling mengesalkan adalah, Mamanya mengomel dan Yifan melihatnya!

Oh.. Betapa malunya Yixing saat Mamanya berkata_

"Ya Tuhan Sayaaang... Kenapa kulit mu yang putih mulus menjadi seperti ini? Kau kan sudah susah-susah merawatnya.."

_Didepan Yifan!

Seketika Yixing kehilangan muka. Malu sekali melihat Mamanya yang lebih terlihat seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya ketimbang anak laki-lakinya. Terlebih lagi, ia melihat Luhan dan Minseok yang menahan tawa saat itu. Dan Yifan yang_

_Tersenyum kearahnya.

Aishh..! Jadi ingat muka tampan Yifan lagi kan?

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir segala fikiran anehnya tentang Yifan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju kaca. Memeriksa keadaan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sekiranya terdapat bentol hasil ciuman(?) nyamuk.

Didagu. "Satu."

Dipelipis kiri. "Dua."

Lengan atas. "Tiga."

Lengan bawah. "Empat."

Yixing menyikap bajunya. Dipinggang juga terdapat bentol yang sama. "Lima."

Lalu_

"Xing?!" Kepala Mamanya muncul dibalik pintu. "_ASTAGA YIXING! CEPAT MANDI! KAU TIDAK KESEKOLAH, EOH?! AISHH.. ANAK INI!" Teriak Mamanya didepan pintu kamarnya.

Sepertinya Yixing mewarisi sifat Mamanya. Suka berteriak!

"Eh, iya Maaaa!" Yixing meraih handuknya dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi dengan tawa renyah.

Ia memang suka sekali melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Seperti menghitung gelembung sabun jika ia sedang mandi busa atau menghitung jumlah bulu kakinya jika ia sedang duduk-duduk.

Aneh kan? -_-

.

.

.

Pagi itu disekolah..

Dihari kedua, para siswa baru yang mengikuti kegiatan ospek di ijinkan untuk tidak memakai make-up ala badut lagi. Mereka diperbolehkan memasang semacam hiasan apapun diwajah mereka, seperti coretan-coretan bintang, Love, atau gambar-gambar bunga. Bertujuan agar wajah asli mereka masih bisa dilihat dan dikenali oleh para Senior.

"SEMUANYA BERDIRI!"

Semua siswa yang tengah melakukan kegiatan ospek berdiri, mengikuti instruksi seorang senior bernama Baekhyun.

"ANGKAT SATU KAKI KALIAN DAN LETAKKAN DIATAS PAHA..!"

_"Bagaimana ini?"

_"Beginikah?"

_"Hey, tunjukkan aku caranya.."

_"Aku juga tidak tahu.."

Mendengar racauan tak jelas para juniornya Baekhyun lantas memanggil Yixing. "Xing. Bisa minta tolong?"

Yixing yang sedari tadi asyik melihat-lihat kearah kerumunan siswa baru menoleh. "Iya Baek? Apa ada? _Eh, ada apa?" Tanyanya setengah salah.

"Tunjukkan caranya pada mereka..Sepertinya mereka butuh praktek langsung.." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku sedang malas!" Jawab Yixing cuek.

"Kaki ku terkilir. Ayolah Xing~.. Dibading yang lain, kau adalah Senior yang memiliki bokong paling sexy setelah aku~" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada setengah memohon, setengah merayu, dan setengah memuji diri sendiri juga.

Yixing melirik sebentar para siswa yang kebingungan dengan instruksi yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Ck! Baiklah..Baiklah~..." Kemudian berjalan kebagian depan seluruh murid baru tersebut.

"Than'k You Very Much... My Xing-Xing ku sayang~.." Baekhyun melempar tiga buah flying Kiss untuk Yixing.

"Menjijikkan! Berhenti berbahasa inggris, Baekhyun! Ck!"

"Hihi~" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli. Ia senang sekali menggoda Yixing menggunakan bahasa inggris. Sekedar informasi, Yixing itu paling benci pelajaran 'Bahasa Inggris'.

"PERHATIAN, PERHATIAN..!" Yixing memulai.

Semuanya berdiri menghadap Yixing. Menunggu sang Senior memulai aksinya kembali.

Entah itu berteriak sesukanya, mengejek orang, atau memuji diri sendiri didepan mereka.

Yeah... semua orang juga tahu, kalu Yixing itu... Memang cantik sih~!*eh

"AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN CARANYA DAN INGAT! SIAPA YANG KETAHUAN MENURUNKAN KAKINYA, DIA AKAN DIBERIKAN HUKUMAN! KALIAN MENGERTI?!"

"MENGERTI SUNBAE~" Jawab adik-adiknya serempak. Oh, melanjutkan permainan Baekhyun Sunbae toh~ Fikir beberapa dari mereka.

"OK!"

Yixing mulai mengangkat satu kakinya keatas paha yang satunya lagi. Kemudian memberi instruksi. "MUSIK AKAN DIPUTAR DAN GOYANGKAN PINGGUL KALIAN!"

Terdengar siswa baru yang bersorak dan tertawa geli. Ini menyenangkan! Fikir mereka. Akhirnya senior berbaik hati memberikan mereka semacam game setelah hampir seharian dikerjai habis-habisan dan disuruh-suruh mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"MUSIK!" Pekik Yixing.

Musik diputar dan Yixing mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil berdiri menggunakan satu kaki. Dan itu sukses mengundang tawa keras dari teman-temannya. Siswa-siswa baru yang juga bergoyang ikut terdengar riuh dan tertawa geli melihat aksi Yixing. Yixing memang tak tahu malu, jadi dia terus saja.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama, gerakan Yixing itu kurang fokus dan ekor matanya terus menelisik kerumunan para siswa baru. Lebih seperti tengah mencari seseorang.

"HAA! KAU! YANG BERNAMA D.O KYUNGSOO!...KESINI KAU..." Baekhyun menangkap satu anak yang melepas kakinya.

"Saya Sunbae?" Seorang anak bermata bulat dan berpapan(?) nama D.O Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"YA! CEPAT KESINI!" Suruh Baekhyun. Dan anak bernama Kyungsoo itu pun berjalan pasrah kearah depan.

"HEY! KAMU YANG DISANA?!_" Minseok juga dapat satu. Tampan lagi. "_KEDEPAN SEKARANG!" Tunjuk Minseok. Dalam hati senangnya bukan main. Anak yang ditunjuk Minseok pun maju kedepan.

"KAU YANG BERMATA PANDA! MAJU KEDEPAN.." Seorang senior lain yang bername tage Kim Junmyeon alias Suho juga dapat satu.

"Baik Sunbae~"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Beberapa anak yang tertangkap basah menurunkan kakinya disuruh maju kedepan dan diberikan hukuman-hukuman tertentu. Sesuai keinginan senior yang mendapatkan mereka.

Yixing juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk mengerjai siswa yang kena hukuman, Yixing menghampiri Minseok yang terlihat paling semangat mengerjai adik tingkat mereka saat itu.

"Min! Luhan Hyung dimana?" Tanya Yixing tampa basa basi.

Minseok menoleh sebentar. "Diruangan osis!_" Jawab Minseok singkat. Dan pemuda berpipi bakpao itu kembali lagi menghadap seorang siswa hasil tangkapannya. Lalu tertawa renyah saat berhasil membuat salah satu junior laki-laki itu bergoyang erotis dihadapannya. "_Lebih Sexy, Kai~ Woooww~..." Katanya bersemangat.

"Ck, Ck, Ck.._" Yixing hanya bisa berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Minseok. "_Kuberitahu Luhan baru tahu rasa kau Minseok..!" Dengusnya sekali kemudian Yixing mulai berjalan mencari Luhan.

Sesampainya diruangan osis..

Yixing membuka pintu ruangan tersebut pelan-pelan. Kemudian masuk dan mendapati Chanyeol, teman seangkatannya yang lain disana.

"Mana Luhan Hyung?" Tanya Yixing tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Eh, Yixing? Dia sedang di UKS.." Jawab Chanyeol tampa ba-bi-bu juga.

Yixing mengeryit heran. "Dia sakit?"

"I Dont't Know.." Jawab Chnyeol sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Yixing mendengus sebal. "Hentikan berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris! Aku tak mengerti.." Omel Yixing sembari berjalan keluar dan tujuannya kali ini adalah UKS.

"Heh, apanya yang salah coba?" Protes Chanyeol tak terima.

"KAU DAN PACARMU SAMA SAJA!" Teriak Yixing terakhir sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan osis.

"TENTU SAJA! KAMI KAN SEHATI!" Teriak Chanyeol juga bermaksud menggoda Yixing. Lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

 **Di UKS..**

"Hyu..ung~.." Yixing langsung menyapa Luhan. Karena saat ia masuk keruangan UKS, pemandangan yang ia dapat pertama kali adalah punggung Luhan yang sedang menghadap ke ranjang UKS.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "Yixing?"

"_Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Yixing sedikit penasaran saat melihat Luhan memegang kotak P3K ditangannya. Tatapan Yixing beralih kepada sosok yang kini berbaring memunggunginya. Sepertinya dia salah satu siswa baru, mengingat ia tengah mengenakan seragam ospek.

"_Siapa yang sakit Hyung?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Lihatlah, anak ini sangat keras kepala. Dia sakit tapi dia tetap ngotot untuk mengikuti kegiatan ospek..!"

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dan ia semakin penasaran. Ia lantas berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mulai menarik bahu adik kelasnya tersebut pelan-pelan hingga terlentang. Matanya reflek membulat. "ASTAGA, YIFAN?!" Pekik Yixing tiba-tiba.

Yifan yang sebenarnya masih sadar, hanya saja kepalanya sedang pusing dan lebih pusing lagi saat mendengar suara merdu(?) Yixing, menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan lengan. Badannya memang sedikit panas dan wajahnya agak memerah saat itu.

"Kenapa bisa sakit?!" Tanya Yixing tak sabaran. Luhan sebenarnya menyadari kepanikan Yixing. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menyusun kembali obat-obat ditangannya kedalam lemari kaca khusus obat.

"Hanya pusing biasa, Xing~" Lirih Yifan.

Dan Luhan menoleh kembali saat mendengar Yifan menyebut nama Yixing tampa embel-embel Sunbae. Tatapannya beralih kepada Yixing. Menunggu adiknya itu marah-ma_

"Aishh.. Badanmu panas dan kau bilang ini baik-baik saja?! Benar-benar!"

_Tumben tidak marah? Fikir Luhan bingung saat melihat Yixing malah memegang kening Yifan.

Yixing berbalik dan dia menghampiri Luhan. "Apa sudah diberi obat Hyung?" Tanya Yixing.

Luhan tersenyum sambil satu alisnya terangkat, tersenyum heran. Lalu dia mengangguk sambil berkata. "Sudah.."

"Syukurlah.." Yixing tampak menghela nafas lega.

"Khawatir, eoh?" Goda Luhan sambil menyenggol bahu Yixing dengan bahunya sedikit.

Yixing langsung sadar dengan sikapnya sendiri. Ia gelagapan dengan kedua pipi putihnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah warna menjadi pink. Iya ya?, kenapa ia bisa panik begini…? Fikir Yixing aneh.

Yixing meninju lengan Luhan dan mulai berteriak lagi. "YA! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU~..." Yixing masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan berubah warna dari pink menjadi merah. Tak ingin Luhan melihat.

"_Kan kemaren itu ideku. Jadi kalau sampai dia sakit begini aku juga harus turut bertanggung jawab lah Hyung~" Yixing mulai bersilat lidah.

"Wah, wah, adik Hyung sudah dewasa rupanya.." Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehehe~ Begitulah kira-kira.." Yixing tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak ada niat tertawa sih sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang penting Luhan tidak berfikiran macam-macam padanya kan?

"Nah, kalau begitu.. Maukah kau merawat Yifan sebentar selagi Hyung keluar?"

"Mau Hyung!" Yixing tersendat ucapannya sendiri.

Tawa Luhan menyembur. Ia lantas berkata menggoda. "Selain sudah dewasa mendadak, adik Hyung tiba-tiba jadi penurut juga ya~.. Haha.."

"Y_YA! TIDAK JADI SAJA!..AKU TADI SALAH BICARA HYUNG!…" Kesal Yixing, sedikit malu juga. Kenapa ia bisa kelepasan bicara sich! Sesalnya dalam hati.

Diam-diam Yifan yang memang belum tertidur, tersenyum samar mendengar percakapan dua orang manusia berstatus seniornya tersebut.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

Beradu argument dengan Luhan memang sedikit keuntungannya dan banyak ruginya!

Yang sedikit itu adalah, Luhan merayu Yixing dengan membelikannya ice cream. Tentu saja dia yang notabenenya adalah penggila ice cream itu luluh.

Dan banyak ketidak untungannya adalah_

Yifan itu_

_ME-NYE-BAL-KAN! Kau tahu?!

Contohnya saja begini_

"Yixing aku haus~…" Lirih Yifan dari atas ranjang.

Yixing yang sedang asyik menikmati ice cream strawberry ditangannya menoleh kearah Yifan. "Ck! Kau pikir aku pembantumu!" Ia menolak (sebenarnya hanya gengsi), dan melanjutkan kegiatan menikmati ice creamnya yang sempat tertunda. Dalam hati sih sebenarnya kasihan. #halah-_-

"Kau tega sekali Xing~ Tolonglah~ Tenggorokanku kering sekali.." Melas Yifan sambil perlahan duduk dan mengelus leher pembungkus kerongkongannya.

"Hhh.._" Yixing menghembuskan nafas malas. Namun ia tetap berdiri dan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju meja disamping ranjang Yifan. Lalu mengambil segelas air putih disana dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Yifan. "_Ini!"

Yifan melirik gelas ditangan Yixing sebentar kemudian mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. "Aaa aku tidak mau air putih Xing~"

Yixing yang sedang mengemut ice creamnya melotot mendengar rengekan Yifan. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Yifan merengek?!

Yifan ME-RE-NGEK?!

Atau itu efek Yifan yang sedang sakit? Ah, terserah!

"Kau bilang kau haus kan?!" Sebal Yixing setengah bingung juga dengan perubahan sikap anak itu.

"Aku mau ice cream strawberry!" Kekeuh Yifan sambil menatap ice cream ditangan Yixing yang sedang berada didepan mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan ice cream bisa diminum?" Yixing mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak bilang untuk diminum kan? Aku bilang untuk tenggorokanku yang kering.." Bela Yifan.

Yixing berdecih lalu menggeleng. "Cih.. Ada-ada saja. Tidak! Kau sedang sakit..!"

"Ayolah.. Aku ingin sekarang~ Sudah tidak tahan Xing~.." Rengek Yifan lagi.

"Ya Tuhan..Berhenti merengek Yifan!.. Kau mau kuberitahu Luhan Hyung, Eoh?!" Sergah Yixing. Sebenarnya jantungnya mulai dag-dig-dug saat Yifan berkata 'tidak tahan~' dengan nada memohon. Seperti tengah meminta 'sesuatu' saja.

Ya ampun otakkmu Xing!

Yixing segera menggeleng akibat fikirannya sendiri.

"Aku mohon sedikiiiit saja~" Yifan bersikeras.

Yixing memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Haisshh! Ini! Tapi jangan dihabiskan!" Gerutu Yixing sambil menyodorkan ice cream ditangannya kemulut Yifan. Ia menyerah. Dari pada anak itu merengek lagi lebih baik diberikan saja kan?!

Yifan melirik Yixing lagi sejenak, sebelum berkata_

"Aku mau yang dibibirmu!"

Yixing melotot! "YAK! AISHH…LUHAN HYUUUNNGG!" Jerit Yixing dengan muka merah padam.

Dan Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu. Sudah ia bilang kan? Ia sekarang punya hobby baru. Hahaha..

.

.

.

 **Next time..**

Luhan sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa teman senasib dan seperjuangannya dalam membina kegiatan ospek diruangan osis.#halah bahasa gue -_-

Disana ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Jongdae, Minseok, Luhan dan masih banyak lagi.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara sepatu yang sangat nyaring dari arah luar mencuri pendengaran semua siswa yang berada didalam sana. Semuanya terlihat menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan beralih menatap pintu. Seperti menunggu siapakah gerangan orang yang berjalan menyerupai kuda itu_

 **Ceklek!**

"Yixing?" Luhan menatap adiknya yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil memanyunkan bibir tebalnya beberapa centi kedepan. Wajahnya ditekuk dan semua orang disana cukup yakin kalau anak itu ada masalah.

Well, hidup Yixing memang penuh dengan masalah!

"Ada apa lagi Xing?~" Tanya Minseok seraya menghampiri Yixing.

Yixing tak menghiraukan Minseok. "Anak itu! Aishh.. Luhan Hyung, aku mau bicara!" Ia memanggil Luhan tampa banyak basa-basi lagi.

"Masalah dengan Yifan, hm?" Luhan menghampiri Yixing, sebagai tanda ia menyetujui ajakan adik cerewetnya itu.

"Yeah.. Masalah sepasang kekasih sepertinya.." Yixing langsung mendeath glare orang yang berkata seperti itu. Dia Chanyeol, sidobi jadi-jadian. Dan kau tahu? Kekasihnya mendeath glare Yixing balik, si bebek jadi-jadian!

Aishh mereka berdua!

Yixing berdecak sebal.

"Yifan?! Yang kemaren itu?! Junior tampan itu?! Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?! Dan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku Xing?" Serbu Minseok tapa jeda.

Yixing mendengus frustasi. "HENTIKAN MINSEOK! ASTAGA...KAU MEMBUATKU TAMBAH PUSING! AYO HYUNG, CEPATLAH.." Yixing langsung menyeret lengan Luhan keluar ruangan setelah meninggalkan teriakannya yang menggema disana.

'Mereka mulai lagi..' Batin Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"HEY! KAU KEMANAKAN PACARKU?! BERI AKU PENJELASAN DULU BARU KAU BOLEH MEMINJAM LUHAN! HEY, XING! KEMARI KAU! KAU KEMANAKAN PACARKUUU?!"

"AKAN KUPANGGANG DAN KUJADIKAN BACON BAKAR!" Jawab Yixing asal sambil berteriak juga. Karena ia sudah berada diluar sekarang.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum sumringah. "ITU MAKANAN KESUKAANKUUU! NANTI BAGI-BAGI YA XING~?" Baekhyun ikut menimpali sambil tertawa keras bersama Chanyeol.

"DIAM KAU BAEK!"

"Hahahaha..." Itu tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

'Memangnya aku barang dipinjam-pinjam.. Dan apa itu, aku disamakan dengan bacon bakar? Ck, ck ck!' Luhan berdecak dalam hati.

Ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia saja setiap hari jika pacar dan adiknya ini sudah ribut. Sudah bosan melerainya. Jadi Luhan diam saja.

"Kita kemana Xing?" Tanya Luhan malas ketika Yixing masih menyeretnya tak tentu arah.

Yixing menoleh kebelakang. "PACAR HYUNG MENYEBALKAN!" Sembur Yixing.

Luhan terlonjak kaget. "Astaga Xing! Kau mengagetkan ku! Dan lagi, kenapa aku yang kau salahkan?" Omel Luhan tak terima. Ia mengelus jantungnya yang berdegup akibat suara cempreng Yixing barusan. Tepat ditelinganya lagi. Anak ini.. suaranya semakin hari semakin keras saja! Gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku mau curhat Hyung~.." Mendadak Yixing merengek.

"Ya Tuhan~.. Kupikir ada apa.."

Dan berakhirlah mereka di kantin..

"Dia itu menyebalkan! Sedang sakit saja menyebalkan apalagi kalau sudah sehat..!" Yixing berkata kesal sambil menyeruput jus mangganya.

"Lanjutkan.."

"Dan sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku mulai memiliki masalah jantung, Hyung.." Yixing mulai berbicara ngawur menurut Luhan.

"Hubungannya dengan Yifan?" Luhan bertanya heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya itu dia masalahnya! Setiap dia memperlakukan ku baik atau pun buruk, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku Hyung. Seperti saat dia menggodaku, menertawaiku, dan masih banyak lagi. Jantungku pasti jadi seperti ini_" Yixing memperagakan dadanya yang ia sentak-sentakkan kedepan sambil berkata. "_Dug, Dug, Dug! Begitu Hyung~.." Yixing menutup sesi cerita pertamanya dengan menyeruput kembali jus mangganya yang tinggal seperempat didalam gelas.

Luhan tampak berfikir. Sepertinya ia tahu gejala apa yang menyerang Yixing ini. "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah seperti ini kepada orang lain?"

Yixing menggeleng. Melepas seruputannya sejenak. "Belum!" Lalu menyeruput jusnya lagi.

"Apa saat Yifan bersikap menyebalkan kau jadi kesal dan marah?"

Yixing mengeluarkan sedotan dari dalam mulutnya lagi dan tampak berfikir sebentar. "Kesal sih iya, tapi marah..Emm...Tidak juga!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Apa setiap kali Yifan tersenyum kepadamu kau jadi gugup?" Ia semakin semangat menanyai Yixing.

Kali ini dengan ragu-ragu Yixing menjawab. "I_Iya sih.." Setelah itu pelan-pelan Yixing menyeruput jusnya lagi.

"Haaahhh sudah kutebak_" Luhan tersenyum seraya mencomot roti bakarnya kemudian mulai menggigit roti tersebut. "_Itu tandanya kau suka dengannya.."

"UHUK!" Yixing tersedak jus mangganya. Matanya melotot.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menyodorkan Yixing segelas air putih lalu membantu Yixing dengan menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa...Hhhh.." Yixing menghela nafas sejenak. Mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang hadir secara tiba-tiba. "_H_Hyung tadi bilang apa?" Tanyanya lagi, merasa kurang yakin dan sedikit shock juga mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Kurasa kau menyukai Yifan.." Ulang Luhan.

"AP_APA?!"

"Yeah, dengan kata lain kau mulai mencintainya.." Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"HAH?!" Yixing terlihat panik dan gelisah. "Ba_bagaimana bisa?" Gumamnya tak percaya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aku yakin..." Sambung Luhan masih dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi_Tapi Hyung! Aku_Aku_"

"Ya?" Luhan tampak menunggu. Agak lucu juga melihat Yixing yang mendadak gugup di depannya.

"Aku_Aku kan menyukai Hyung..." Cicit Yixing. Ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

Luhan cengo.

Yixing memerah.

 **1 detik..**

 **2 detik..**

 **3 detik..**

"Pfftt.. HAHAHA..! Lucu sekali kau Xing.. HAHAHA.." Tawa Luhan seketika pecah.

Dan Yixing sweatdrop mendadak. -_- Apanya yang lucu? Fikir Yixing kesal. Ia merengut mendengar respon Luhan.

"Hyung~ Aku serius.." Rengek Yixing sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Luhan yang berada diatas meja.

Luhan menggantikan tawanya dengan kekehan kecil. "Keke~ Kau yakin?"

Yixing mengangguk lagi. Luhan tampak menahan tawanya kembali sambil mengacak gemas rambut lelaki yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri ini. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang ku tanya, Apa setiap kali kau berada didekatku jantungmu menjadi_" Luhan menirukan gaya Yixing tadi. "_Dug! Dug! Dug! Seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap Yixing, menunggu adik cerewetnya itu menjawab.

Yixing terdiam.

Ia mulai berfikir jauh-jauh tentang bagaimana perasaannya ketika bersama Luhan, ketika Luhan memperhatikannya dan ketika Luhan selalu ada didekatnya disaat ia sedang punya masalah.

Ia akui, ia memang menyukai Luhan. Mengagumi setiap gerak-gerik Luhan. Karena Luhan itu sosok yang dewasa dan bijaksana. Dia juga selalu bisa membawa suasana ceria setiap saat. Selalu mau mendengar cerita Yixing, omelan Yixing, dan tangisan Yixing. Sungguh sosok yang sempurna untuk dijadikan seorang kakak.

Kakak.

Kakak?

Tunggu!

Hanya sebatas KAKAK?!

Yixing membayangkan lagi dan ia merasakan kalau dirinya tak pernah merasa berdebar saat Luhan menatapnya, saat Luhan mengusak rambutnya dan yang paling penting, Ia selalu cemburu tapi tak pernah bisa marah saat melihat Minseok mulai bersikap manja pada Luhan.

Apa itu berarti_

"Kau hanya mengagumiku sebagai seorang kakak. Aku yakin itu.." Luhan menggenggam lembut tangan Yixing. Wajah Yixing memang kelihatan bingung sekali saat itu. Jadi Luhan mencoba mengambil sikap. "_Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya? Kau berdebar atau tidak?"

Yixing memandang Luhan sejenak sebelum kepalanya mulai bergerak perlahan untuk menggeleng. "Aku_Tidak pernah berdebar~" Jujur Yixing lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. "Jadi kau sudah tahu sekarang?_" Luhan mencubit pipi Yixing. Yixing meringis kecil sambil menepis tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh sembari melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong. "_Kau itu menyukai Yifan~"

Yixing menahan nafasnya.

Benarkah?

Jadi benarkah ia me_me_menyukai YIFAN?!

Lelaki menyebalkan itu?!

Kenapa bisa?!

Yixing masih belum percaya. Namun setelah itu, sesi curhat Yixing pun ditutup. Mereka-Yixing dan Luhan- kembali keruang osis setelah Luhan mendesak adiknya yang kelewat shock itu untuk kembali kesana. Dan kembalinya mereka sukses mengundang tanda-tanya besar bagi teman-teman mereka yang masih berada diruang osis (sebagian sudah kembali kelapangan).

Minseok salah satunya yang masih tertinggal disana. Ia langsung menginterogasi pacarnya yang datang sambil tersenyum-senyum (karena habis menggoda Yixing), dan Yixing yang wajahnya memerah (karena habis digoda Luhan).

Mencurigakan sekali kan?

"Xing, kau apakan pacarku dan kau Luhan, kau apakan Yixing?" Tanya Minseok sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah mengintimidasi.

"Tanya saja pada Yixing.." Jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"AISHH.. AWAS KALAU HYUNG BILANG-BILANG ORANG LAIN! INI KAN RAHASIA KITA!" Teriak Yixing sambil memukul bahu Luhan. Luhan semakin gencar tertawa dibuatnya.

Muncul persimpangan empat dikening Minseok. "Tunggu, tunggu! Kalian... Tidak sedang selingkuh kan?!" Tanya Minseok dengan mata cantiknya yang membulat.

"Hampiiir~ Saja...Ya kan Xing?" Goda Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Yixing.

"YAK!_" Yixing menambah jumlah pukulannya dibahu Luhan. "_HYUNG MENYEBALKAN~" Dengan kesal Yixing keluar ruangan osis sambil berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Teman-teman yang lain terkekeh melihatnya. Lucu sekali anak itu.

Luhan ikut tertawa. Tapi...

Astaga! Luhan baru tersadar. "Baby~_" Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ya ampun dia Lupa kalau kekasihnya ini sensitif sekali. "_Baby aku hanya bercanda!" Luhan hendak meraih tangan pacarnya itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! DASAR RUSA BODOH..!" Ucap Minseok sembari menepis tangan Luhan yang hendak menyentuhnya. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dengan bibir manyun.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri akibat kebodohannya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain semakin tertawa keras dibuatnya. Luhan tampak benar-benar seperti ketahuan selingkuh dan akhirnya ia ditinggal pergi oleh kedua kekasihnya! Haha..

"Kasihan sekali ketua osis kita..." Ucap Jongdae menyindir, teman seangkatan Luhan yang lain.

"Diam kau, Chen-Chen!" Ucap Luhan. Dan Jongdae hanya semakin mengeraskan volume tawanya.

Paling tidak sampai sejam pasangan itu akan berbaikan lagi. Fikir mereka.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan ini sudah waktunya pulang..

Suho, siswa yang menjabat sebagai bendahara perangkat osis mulai berdiri didepan ratusan siswa tahun ajaran baru. Hendak menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata sebelum pulang. Karena Yixing, si sekretaris osis yang disuruh kedepan sedang tidak mood, katanya~

Dan... Dimana ketua osis beserta wakilnya?

Tahu sendiri lah. Luhan siketua osis sedang sibuk membujuk pacarnya si wakil ketua osis yang kelewat cemburuan itu. Jadi dia dan Minseok tidak hadir pada acara penutupan ospek dihari kedua ini.

Suho mulai membuka suara_

"APA SEMUANYA LELAH?!" Tanya Suho kepada para Junior mereka.

"LELAH SUNBAEEE~"

"SAYA SENANG MENDENGARNYA!" Suho terkekeh dan siswa-siswa tahun ajaran baru dihadapannya tak ada yang berani protes, meski didalam hati mereka mengumpat karena merasa kesal sekali mendengar ucapan Suho.

"BAIKLAH. UNTUK HARI INI KITA SELESAIKAN SAMPAI DISINI."

Hampir semua siswa disana nampak tersenyum senang. Karena tak sabar ingin pulang.

"DAN ADA SEDIKIT PENGUMUMAN UNTUK BESOK! BESOK ADALAH HARI TERAKHIR KITA MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN OSPEK DAN...Hummm..._" Suho menghela nafas. Merasa agak berat hati untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sementara seluruh siswa baru menunggu lanjutan kalimat sang Senior dengan hati was-was.

"_BESOK JUGA ADALAH HARI PEMBALASAN!" Suho nyengir terpaksa.

Hening sebentar..

"YEAAAYYYYY! WOOOO!" Seluruh siswa berteriak senang karena akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba.

Yixing memutar bola mata tak suka. "DIAM! DIAM!" Teriaknya membahana hingga sontak suasana yang ribut menjadi hening seketika.

"SENANG KALIAN YAA..?!" Bentak Yixing sambil mendelik.

Suho tersenyum sebentar kemudian melanjutkan ceramahnya. "SEDIKIT PEMBERITAHUAN LAGI!. BESOK KALIAN DIWAJIBKAN MEMBAWA KACA MATA HITAM SE-MU-A-NYA! KARENA MUNGKIN, BEBERAPA DARI KALIAN ADA YANG AKAN BERMAIN LUMPUR ATAU APAPUN ITU, YA KAN? TAKUT MASUK KEMATA~ Hehe~" Suho tertawa garing. Sebenarnya agak cemas juga membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya dihari pembalasan besok.

Seluruh junior dihadapan Suho tersenyum setan! Sebagian melirik Yixing.

Target sudah ditentukan! Hahaha..

Yixing mempelototi siswa yang sekiranya berani menantang matanya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak. Tak ada siapapun yang berani menatap Yixing lagi setelah itu.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang siswa menunjuk tangannya keatas_

"YA KAU? ADA YANG MAU DISAMPAIKAN?" Tanya Suho padanya.

"Sunbae, kaca mata saya_"

Yixing semakin melotot saat anak yang menunjukkan tangan itu adalah anak yang tempo hari kaca matanya ia rampas. Yixing langsung memotong ucapannya. "_YANG TIDAK ADA KACA MATA, BELI LAGI SANA!" Teriak Yixing kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Siswa bermata bulat yang diketahui bernama D.O Kyungsoo itu pun ciut seketika.

Suho nampak berfikir sebentar. "HMM..YA, SEPERTI ITU. JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI KACA MATANYA LAGI, BELILAH KEMBALI, INI JUGA UNTUK KESELAMATAN KALIAN..." Sambung Suho.

Dan berakhirlah kegiatan penutupan ospek dihari kedua kala itu. Semua siswa pulang dengan perasaan bahagia bagi Junior, dan perasaan cemas bagi Senior.

Seperti tadi siang, Yifan kembali menjadi tanggung jawab Luhan untuk mengantar anak itu pulang. Dia sedang sakit dan dia butuh istirahat jika ingin ikut melakukan hal yang menyenangkan besok. Luhan juga sudah menjelaskan semua yang tidak Yifan ketahui tentang kegiatan ospek terakhir mereka besok.

Dan kau tahu apa reaksi Yifan?

Dia menyeringai setan sambil membayangkan wajah Yixing dikursi belakang mobil Luhan!

Apa yang dia rencanakan?!

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya dirumah Yixing..**

Yifan...

Yifan...

Yifan...

"Aishhh!" Yixing mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghempaskan dirinya keranjang kemudian memeluk guling sambil memasang pose berfikir.

Memikirkan Yifan, eoh?

"Aishhhh!" Lalu Yixing duduk kembali sambil kedua tangannya yang masih setia memeluk guling bergambar hello kitty(?) nya tersebut. -_- Difikirannya kini berkecamuk tentang dua hal..

Pertama, tentang hari pembalasan.

Dan kedua, tentang Yifan!

"ENYAHLAH KAU DARI FIKIRANKU, YIFAN!" Teriaknya frustasi. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, wajahnya selalu memerah setiap kali dirinya membayangkan wajah tampan namun idiot seorang Wu Yifan.

Yixing merenung sambil meletakkan kedua sikunya dilutut dan menumpukan kedua kepalan tangannya didagu. Memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti tengah berfikir, tunggu, tunggu! Bukan berfikir_

_Dia sedang menghitung!

"Satu, dua, tiga.. AIIISSHH!" Yixing menghempaskan dirinya kembali kebelakang. Dia sudah mencoba menghitung ubin-ubin dilantai kamarnya untuk mengalihkan fikirannya tentang Yifan, tapi tetap tak bisa.

Bagaimana ini?

"Yifan~ Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu~..." Lirih Yixing terdengar pasrah. Akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

Sementara itu dirumah Yifan..

"Syukurlah kau sudah mendingan.. Siapa yang merawatmu disekolah eum?" Tanya Mama Yifan sambil mengusap-usap surai hitam milik anak semata wayangnya.

Yifan tersenyum. "Seorang Sunbae yang cantik, Ma.." Kata Yifan.

"Waahh.. Apa dia baik?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Baiik sekali..." Ucap Yifan tulus.

"Kau menyukainya?" Mama Yifan tersenyum menggoda.

Yifan mengangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan.

"Aihhh~ Anak Mama sedang jatuh cinta rupanya..." Sang Mama hanya terkekeh. Yifan pun ikut tersenyum. "_Siapa namanya?" Tanya Mama Yifan lagi penasaran.

"Yixing. Namanya Zhang Yixing, Ma!"

Dirumah Yixing..

"Uhuk!_" Yixing terbatuk tengah malam. "_Siapa yang membicarakanku tengah malam begini?!" Omelnya sebentar. Namun sejurus kemudian, namja manis itu pun kembali jatuh tertidur. Sambil memimpikan Yifan tentunya. #Eciee

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

 **DAN APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA HARI PEMBALASAN?**

 **Sekedar info sebelum ada yg nyela (kayak di fp), hari pembalasan itu adalah istilah yang KraYeol ambil dari ospek KraYeol ketika pertama memasuki kuliah. Bukan hari akhir kelesss -_-, Istilahnya memang ada.**

 **Mari kita tunggu DI NEXT CHAPTER! (Or Final Chapter~) ... ;) :D**

 **Salam cinta~ :***

 **^KraYeol^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi, School Life, Drama**

 **Lenght : Chapter 3 of 3**

 **(TOLONG DIBACA CASTNYA! BIAR DAPAT FEELNYA! Soalnya, banyak terjadi pergantian umur disini!)**

 **Main Cast : -Zhang Yixing (17th)**

 **-Wu Yifan (16th)**

 **-Kim Minseok (18th)**

 **-Xi Luhan (18th)**

 **Other Cast : -Byun Baekhyun (18th)**

 **-Park Chanyeol (17th)**

 **-Kim Joonmyun/Suho (18th)**

 **-Kim Jongdae/Chen (17th)**

 **-Oh Sehun (15th)**

 **-D.O Kyungsoo (16th)**

 **-Kim Jong-In/Kai (15th)**

 **-Huang Zi Tao (16th)**

 **OK! Ready?**

 **~M.O.S!~**

 **Chapter 3 (Final)**

 **Present..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Besoknya di Victory High School..**

Pagi itu sangatlah cerah. Namun tak mampu melawan cerahnya senyuman-senyuman manis yang menghiasi setiap belahan bibir siswa tahun ajaran baru yang saat itu tengah memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

Dengan dandanan biasa seperti dihari-hari pertama dengan kaos putih dan bawahan hitam, mereka melangkah dengan pasti. Seluruh siswa juga tidak lagi diharuskan menggunakan properti. Setiap siswa baru yang memasuki area sekolah Victory High School pasti menampilkan senyum bahagia mereka, ditambah lagi dengan kaca mata hitam keren yang kali ini ikut bertengger di masing-masing hidung mereka.

Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul diruangan osis sejak pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyusun strategi atau cara menghindari pembalasan adik-adik tingkat mereka nanti. Sebenarnya percuma saja sih, mengingat Junior mereka itu berjumlah ratusan. Dan mereka hanya puluhan, tidak sampai 30 malah.

Mau sembunyi dimana coba?!

Dan satu informasi tidak penting lagi, hari itu Minseok dan Luhan juga sudah baikan. -_-

Jongdae mendengus. "Baekhyun dan Minseok enak lah.. Ada yang jaga!" Ia mendengus sekali lagi.

Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda. Kenapa Jongdae bilang begitu? Bisa dilihat, Baekhyun dan Minseok selalu menempel diketiak pacar-pacarnya semenjak tiba disekolah. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan minta perlindungan?

Benar-benar!

"Biarkan saja!" Sergah Suho. Iri juga sih sebenarnya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali menyusun strategi dengan para Senior yang lainnya. Sambil menunggu yang belum datang saat itu.

Pagi itu siswa-siswa hadir bahkan lebih cepat dari jam yang sudah ditentukan. Yaitu jam setengah delapan pagi. Mereka kelewat semangat nampaknya. Beberapa anak yang masih diluar gerbang (hendak masuk) juga terlihat berbincang-bincang ria.

Seperti ini_

"Hai.. Aku Kai, Boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Anak yang disapa Kai membungkuk sebentar. "Hai juga, Aku Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis hingga bibirnya yang cukup tebal membentuk seperti hati.

"Bagaimana? Senior mana targetmu hari ini?!" Tanya Kai sangat bersemangat.

"ZHANG-YI-XING SUN-BAE!_" Ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat. "_Kau?!"

"Tentu saja! KIM-MIN-SEOK SUN-BAE!" Dan mereka terkikik bersama setelah itu.

Yifan yang kebetulan berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia dan anak bernama D.O Kyungsoo itu memiliki target yang sama. Keke~

Ngomong-ngomong...

Yifan berpenampilan cukup keren hari ini. Mungkin efek dia yang memang tampan alami, luar-dalam, dan lahir-batin, sepertinya.#-_-

Yifan memakai kaos putih polos biasa dengan celana jeans yang juga biasa yang membalut kedua kaki jenjangnya, sama seperti yang lain. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekatpun disisir rapi kebawah (Bayangin Ipan pake rambut hitam, key). Dan tentu tidak lupa sebuah kaca mata hitam terpasang manis dipangkal hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung.

Siapa yang tidak akan terkecoh dengan penampilan Yifan?

"Mau pergi ke mall apa kesekolah, eh?"

Yifan menoleh kesamping. Tak ada orang. Menurunkan tatapannya sedikit. "Eh, Yixing Sunbae.." Sapanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berhenti melangkah kemudian membungkuk sedikit kearah Yixing.

Yixing cengo ditempat melihat Yifan yang tiba-tiba bersikap sopan kepadanya. Yixing menurunkan kaca matanya hingga keujung hidung. Mencoba melihat lebih jelas siapa anak yang berdandan seperti mau pergi shopping begini?.

"Kau.. Yifan kan?" Tanya Yixing sedikit kurang yakin.

Yifan membungkuk sekali lagi dengan bibir yang masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Benar sekali, Sunbae~"

Yixing bergidik. "Hiyy.. Kau bukan Yifan! Mana pernah Yifan sopan padaku!" Dan Yixing pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Yifan. Yifan hanya menyeringai dan mulai berjalan juga dibelakang Yixing.

Yixing lalu melipat bibirnya kedalam. Menahan senyumannya karena sumpah!

YIFAN TAMPAN SEKALI HARI INII! KYAAAA...

Yixing menjerit dalam hati.

Tapi..

Apa anak itu akan balas dendam dengannya?

Huh! Jangan sampai...

"Hei Bro..! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sakit?" Sehun tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Yifan dan langsung merangkul pundak temannya itu.

"Eh, Sehun?! Tampan sekali kau hari ini.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah sehat kok! Hehe~"

"Kau juga tampan!"

Yixing yang berjalan dihadapan mereka hanya mencibir. 'Aku juga tampan tapi tak pernah senarsis itu..' Racau nya dalam hati. Dan Yixing pun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju keruangan osis.

Tanpa ia sadari, Yifan terus melirik punggungnya hingga lelaki bertubuh pendek itu menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa-siswa yang lain.

Yifan tersenyum.

Dan senyumannya itu..

'Sesuatu' Sekali..

.

.

.

 **Diruang osis..**

 **Ceklek~**

Yixing melangkah masuk keruang osis sambil tersenyum. Hendak menyapa_

"Pagi Sem_"

"Ayo Xing, kita harus berkumpul! Sudah jam setengah delapan!" Potong Luhan sambil memberikan isyarat juga kepada semua siswa yang ada disana untuk keluar.

Yixing hanya berdecak kesal. Lalu keluar kembali. "Baru saja masuk.." Fikirnya malas. Padahal kan ia ingin istirahat sebentar.

.

.

.

 **Next Time..**

"BERKUMPUL SEMUANYA!_" Yixing mulai bersuara melalui microphone. "_DUDUK YANG BAIK!"

_"Padahal dihari pertama kita disuruh jongkok, ya kan?" Kyungsoo berbisik sambil mencibir kepada Kai. Dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

Yixing mendengus. Anak ini! Sudah duduk didepan, berbicaranya keras lagi! Yixing mendengarnya tapi apa mau dikata, ini adalah hari kejayaan mereka jadi Yixing tak mau mencari masalah dulu. Yixing menunggu para siswa duduk dengan tenang. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertubrukan dengan mata Yifan.

Ia masih menatap Yifan saat perlahan pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum sambil menurunkan sedikit kaca matanya lalu memberikan wink gratis untuk Yixing.

 **Deg!**

Yixing sebenarnya merona dan ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Namun pemuda kelebihan pita suara itu tetap mencoba bersikap tenang. Yixing menurunkan juga kaca mata hitamnya sedikit dan membalas perbuatan Yifan dengan memberikan Yifan tatapannya yang paling mengerikan.

Tidak berhasil, karena Yifan malah terkekeh diujung sana.

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yifan kearah lain. Ia mencoba kembali fokus kepada ratusan siswa dihadapannya_

"CEPAT, CEPAT! LAMA SEKALI SIH!" Jiwa galak Yixing bangkit. Mungkin efek dari kedipan Yifan barusan.

Heh? Apa hubungannya?!

Seluruh siswa pun duduk dengan tenang. Tak mau lebih membangkitkan lagi jiwa galak Yixing didetik-detik terakhir ini. Bagaimanapun juga acara inti akan selalu dimulai pada jam sepuluh nanti. Dari jam setengah delapan itu biasanya adalah kata pembuka kegiatan hari ini agar semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

"AWAS YA KALAU ADA YANG BERBICARA! KEGIATAN AKAN DITUNDA SAMPAI TAHUN DEPAN! MAU?!"

_"Yah.. Tidak asyik.."

_"Mana bisa begitu, Sunbae~"

_"Apa?! Janganlah Sunbae~.."

_"Aishh.. Ck!"

"MAKANYA DIAM!" Dan teriakan terakhir Yixing sukses mengunci mulut seluruh Junior hingga serapat mungkin.

"OK! Kepada ketua osis Victory High School.. Saya Persilahkan.." Dan microphone pun berpindah ketangan Luhan.

"Ok, Tes! Tes!.. ANYEONGHASEYEOOO!"

Diam..

Hening..

Hampir seluruh siswa melirik Yixing..

Yixing memutar bola matanya lagi. Bisa-bisa bola matanya akan terbalik kalau diputar terus begini. "SEMUANYA MENJAWAAAB~~~" Instruksi Yixing.

Semua Junior kembali menghadap Luhan. "ANYEONGHASSEYEO SUNBAENIIIIM~"

"Baiklah. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja hari ini?"

"BAIK SUNBAENIIIIM~"

"Sehat?"

"SEHAT SUNBAENIIIIM~"

"Semangat?"

"SEMANGAT SEKALI SUNBAENIIIIM~"

"Ok, ok. Saya tahu, saya tahu!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang membuat seluruh Juniornya ini sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"Ada yang tahu hari ini hari apa?!" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Satu persatu siswa mulai tunjuk tangan.

"Kamu?! Sebutkan namamu!" Luhan menyodorkan microphone kepada salah satu siswa yang pertama kali menunjuk tangan.

"Anyeonghasseyeo Sunbae-nim. Nama saya Huang Zi Tao, panggilan Tao!" Ujar anak bernama Tao itu dengan lantang.

"Jawabannya?" Luhan menyodorkan kembali microphone kepada Tao.

Dengan menggebu Tao menjawab. "HARI PEMBALASAN SUNBAENIIIMMM!"

"WOOOOOOO...!" Semua siswa tahun ajaran baru berteriak senang dengan keberanian Tao.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Bagus, bagus!" Luhan kembali ketempat semula. Yaitu berdiri dihadapan ratusan siswa yang berstatus Junior 'baru' di Victory High School tersebut.

"Tapi.. Jawabannya... SSALAH!" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

Para senior lain juga ikut tertawa mendengar itu. Dan para Junior mendengus sebal.

"Ok Yixing, Bisa kau beritahu jawaban yang benar?!" Luhan menyodorkan microphone kemulut Yixing.

Yixing berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang kemudian berteriak. "HARI RABU LAH! DASAR BODOH!"

"HUUUU~~~~~~" Seluruh siswa protes dan Yixing hanya berdecak malas. Seluruh Senior disana tentu saja tertawa, apa lagi yang bisa mereka perbuat selain itu. Setelahnya Yixing kembali menyandar kesisi meja disana sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Memasang pose cuek.

Yifan tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Yixing. Satu sifatnya yang membuat Yifan menyukai lelaki manis itu.

Dia apa adanya!

Kau tahu?

Lihatlah, Senior lain sedang berusaha untuk tak banyak bicara. Juga ada yang terlihat mencari muka dan bersikap sok baik dihadapan seluruh Junior mereka hari ini, karena ini hari pembalasan.

Tapi Yixing?

Dia benar-benar alami dengan sikapnya yang galak dan cerewet itu!

"Ada yang mau menambahkan?"

"PASS!" Jawab senior lain serentak.

"Baiklah_" Luhan melirik jam tangannya. "_Jam sembilan empat puluh! Dua puluh menit lagi! Silahkan istirahat sebentar dan tepat jam sepuluh nanti! BERSENANG-SENANGLAAAHH!" Teriak Luhan menyemangati para juniornya.

"YEAYYY...YUHUUU~~~!"

.

.

.

Dan hari pembalasan pun sudah berjalan dengan lancarnya..

Jam 10:45 WKS

 **Puk**

 **Puk**

"HAHAHAHA...RASAKAN INI SUNBAE!"

 **Puk**

 **Puk**

Bunyi-bunyian lumpur yang berjatuhan dengan empuk ditubuh para Senior yang kini berlarian pontang panting semakin gencar terdengar.

"HYAAA.. JANGAN TIMPUK AKU!" Jerit Minseok.

"Tenanglah~" Ucap Luhan.

 **Puk!**

"AWW!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Minseok memegang punggungnya yang terkena timpukan lumpur disusul dengan beberapa Junior yang berlarian mendekat kearahnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Itu suara Kai. Ia memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya yang lain agar berhenti melempar lumpur lagi. Kai menyeringai.

"Anyeong Luhan Sunbae~ Bisakah aku meminjam pacarmu? Kulihat dia belum terkena apapun! Tenang saja, tidak akan kami apa-apa kan..."

"TIDAK MAU!" Jerit Minseok. Ia memegang lengan Luhan dengan erat. Ia tentu tidak lupa dengan wajah Kai dan juga tarian sexynya tempo hari.

Luhan bingung. Tapi demi keadilan bersama (Karena Minseok sudah mendapat perlindungan dengannya sedari tadi), jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk memberikan Minseok yang meronta-ronta tidak mau dilepaskan kearah Kai. "Pokoknya jangan diapa-apakan saja!" Pinta Luhan terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan kedua tangan Minseok dari lengannya.

"Tidak akan Luhan Sunbae..!" Kai meyakinkan Luhan. Lalu membungkuk sekali lagi.

Minseok melotot. "YAK! JANGAN DILEPASKAN! YA! YA! MAU KEMANA KAU RUSA BODOH?! YAA!"

Dan luhan mencium bibir Minseok sekilas didepan adik-adik kelasnya yang kini tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya. Ia mengguman kata maaf sekali sebelum ia benar-benar berlari kencang meninggalkan Minseok.

"LUHAAAANN!~ YAAA! AISSHHH_" Minseok Berbalik. "_YA! MAU APA KALIAN?!" Jerit Minseok saat menoleh kearah Kai dan teman-temannya.

Kai menyeringai lagi.

Dan berakhirlah Minseok dengan tarian sexynya didepan Kai cs yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan wajah imut Senior mereka itu yang juga ikut memerah menahan malu sembari terus menari.

"Awas kau Luhaann!" Geram Minseok dalam hati.

Riuh dan pekikan-pekikan senang menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Chanyeol, meskipun sudah berusaha mati-matian menghindari tubuh Baekhyun dari tembakan-tembakan lumpur dari adik-adik kelas mereka, tetap tak berhasil. Mereka terlalu banyak.

Suho, Jongdae, Senior-Senior lain dan hampir seluruh siswa yang ada disana tubuhnya sudah bermandikan lumpur serta keringat. Mereka, para siswa baru, sepertinya tak akan lelah jika ada bagian tubuh salah satu junior mereka yang masih ada celah untuk ditembaki lumpur.

Semuanya terlihat senang sekali bisa mengerjai para senior habis-habisan hari ini. Seniorpun sebenarnya tidaklah sendam atau marah, mereka hanya berlari menghindar karena tak mungkinkan, mereka hanya pasrah saja ditembaki lumpur?

Bodoh sekali kalau ada yang seperti itu..

.

.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain.. masih dilingkungan sekolah..

"Hoshh..Hossh..Hoshh.." Yixing berlari tak tentu arah. Ia sibuk menghindari kejaran salah satu siswa yang sepertinya benar-benar menaruh dendam dengannya. Dia D.O Kyungsoo. Simata bakso!

Ia beristirahat sejenak untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya yang menggebu dan jantungnya yang seakan mau copot saja. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan jika berlari terus begini. Bajunya sudah dipenuhi lumpur dan rambutnya juga sudah terlihat sangat acak-acakan! Beberapa lumpur bahkan juga berhasil menghiasi pipinya. Kacamatanya sudah jatuh entah kemana.

Sial sekali nasib Yixing.. Dan_

_Ini benar-benar melelahkan! Fikirnya.

"Hoshh..Hosh.. Kalau tau begini_Hoshh_Lebih baik tidak kesekolah saja! Hosh..Hosh." Yixing masih sempat mengumpat.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

"YAK! SUNBAE! KEMARI KAU!"

"KYAAA!" Yixing berlari terpontang-panting saat melihat Kyungsoo dan rombongannya mulai mendekat lagi.

Yixing berlari dengan sangat kencang dan ia nyaris saja menjerit ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya lalu menariknya cepat-cepat kedalam salah satu kelas yang kosong.

Mata Yixing membelalak takut. Sementara mulutnya masih dibekap seseorang dihadapannya.

_"Kemana dia?"

_"Waah.. Larinya cepat juga.."

_"Yah.. Kita kehilangan Yixing Sunbae~"

_"Ayo cari lagi!"

Yixing menghela nafas lega saat ia tahu, Kyungsoo dan rombongannya sudah pergi dari sana. Tangan yang membekap mulutnya juga sudah lepas.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yixing mendelik kaget dan matanya yang semula sudah kembali normal melotot lagi. "SI_SIAPA KAU!" Karena suasana yang gelap dan mereka berada dibalik pintu, Yixing jadi tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang tengah membekapnya ini.

"Ssstt!" Orang itu membekap mulut Yixing lagi. Ia lantas menunjuk seseorang yang masih berkeliaran diluar menggunakan dagunya.

Oh Tuhan! Kyungsoo masih disana! Pekik Yixing dalam hati. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi, baru lah Yixing mendorong tubuh pemuda didepannya.

"HYA! SIAPA KA_Eoh? Yifan?!"

"Aihh.. Badan mu kotor sekali!" Yifan berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan kebajunya.

"CK! KAU MENAKUTIKU BODOH!"

"Eitss! Tidak boleh berbicara kasar! Itu pe-rin-tah!"

Yixing mendengus. "MANA BISA BEGITU?! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA?! EH?"

Yifan berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka sebungkus permen karet kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut lalu mengunyah benda kenyal itu pelan-pelan. Yixing mulai berjalan mundur saat Yifan terus melangkah maju.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau hari ini adalah hari kejayaan untuk Junior?" Yifan menyeringai sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya.

Mampus kau Yixing!

Yixing menahan nafasnya saat ia sudah terpojok didinding tempat tadi ia dibekap Yifan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Yifan belum menjawab. Ia malah menumpu satu tangannya didinding tepat disamping kepala Yixing kemudian mengunyah permen karetnya secara cepat. Yixing memiliki firasat buruk akan hal itu.

Dan benar saja!_

 **Fuh~**

_Yifan menunduk lalu menjatuhkan permen karetnya tepat diatas sepatu Yixing. Yixing membelalakkan matanya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU_"

"Pungut!"

Yixing menggeram sambil menatap Yifan tajam. "TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayo punguut! Setelah itu, minta maaf!_" Yifan berkata santai. Masih dengan posisinya yang menyudutkan Yixing. "_Cepaat~ Sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh lagi.."

Yixing memejamkan matanya dan mencoba bersabar sembari menghela nafas, meski ia emosi. "Ok! Tapi bergeserlah sedikit, aku tidak bisa bergerak.." Ucap Yixing malas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bergeser, bagaimana?.."

"Aishh!" Yixing menyerah. Tidak mau berdebat banyak. Akhirnya ia menurunkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan punggung yang menempel didinding, seperti merayap. Lalu berdiri kembali dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ini permen mu!" Yixing menyodorkan permen karet bekas milik Yifan itu kehadapan Yifan.

Yifan tak menghiraukannya. "Sekarang, minta maaf!"

"Ck!_" Yixing memutar bola matanya sebentar. "_Maafkan aku!" Lanjutnya malas. Yixing ingin ini cepat-cepat berakhir jadi terpaksa dia menurut saja. Dari pada ia mati karena gugup_upss_

Yeah.. Sebenarnya Yixing memang gugup!

Kau tahu? Posisi Yifan saat ini dekat sekali dengannya.. _

"Bukan begitu caranya.. Minta maaflah yang tulus!" Perintah Yifan lagi.

"A_Aku tak tahu caranya.."

Yifan sweatdrop. Pantas jika Yixing tak bisa berbicara dengan baik. Kan dia bisanya Cuma berteriak!

Yifan menghembuskan nafas sekali kemudian mulai menunjukkan Yixing cara meminta maaf yang baik dan benar itu seperti apa. "Katakan ini. Yifan sayang~ Aku minta maaf ya?"

 **Blush~**

Pipi Yixing merona mendengar kalimat Yifan. Sementara Yifan hanya menyeringai setan saat samar-samar ia dapat melihat pipi merona Yixing.

"Cepatlah.. Masa seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa! Payah!" Yifan mencibir.

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika Yifan terpaku saat kedua bola mata coklat Yixing terasa seperti tengah mengunci tatapannya.

Sambil menahan degupan jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba dengan hembusan nafasnya, Yixing lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menyentuh rahang Yifan lembut.

"Yifan sayang~ Aku minta maaf ya?"

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 **DEG!**

Itu jantung Yifan!.

Yifan sempat menahan nafasnya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum ia tersadar kembali dengan rencana nya. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kesegala arah setelah itu. Yang penting bukan menatap kedua mata Yixing!

Astaga!

Kenapa jadi Yifan yang gugup?!

Yixing menarik tangannya cepat lalu menunduk sembari menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut. Ia juga gugup bukan main saat itu!

Yifan benar-benar gila!

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya lagi lalu meringis. "Apa... Aku sudah dimaafkan?" Tanyanya.

Yifan yang telah mendapat kesadarannya kembali lantas menggeleng. "Belum!" Jawabnya.

Kedua alis Yixing bertaut. "Apa lagi sih?!"

"Sini permen karetnya!"

"Ini!" Sekali lagi tanpa banyak basa-basi Yixing menyodorkan permen karet yang diminta Yifan.

"Pejamkan matamu! Aku akan menempelkan benda ini kekeningmu! Setelah itu baru kumaafkan!" Ucap Yifan.

Yixing melotot. "APA?! TIDAK MAU!"

"Hey, tidak boleh melawan!"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!" Yixing bersikeras melawan.

"Ayolah~"

"TIDAK!"

"TUTUP MATAMU!" Suara Yifan agak meninggi dan Yixing langsung bungkam.

"Ini pembalasanku yang terakhir!" Ucap Yifan.

Yixing sebenarnya marah kepada Yifan. Tapi jika benar ini yang terakhir. Ok! Akan ia lakukan!

"Ini yang terakhir~ Awas kalu ada lagi..!" Yixing dengan tidak rela mulai memejamkan matanya dan menunggu benda sialan itu menempel lagi dikeningnya untuk kedua kalinya! Ditangan orang yang sama!

Wu Yifan sialan!

Yifan tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah cantik Yixing (meski sedikit dinodai lumpur) sejenak. Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu agak menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Hingga_

 **_Cup~**

 **Deg!**

Badan Yixing tersentak saat merasakan benda asing (yang pasti bukan permen karet) menempel dikeningnya. Yixing membuka matanya tanpa disuruh secara perlahan. Dan ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat tahu kalau tenyata Yifan_

_Malah mencium keningnya.

Yifan tersenyum kemudian menurunkan wajahnya hingga berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Yixing. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar sampai akhirnya Yixing memulai bersuara_

"Ap_Apa..Aku_Aku_Sudah dimaafkan?" Yixing berkata terbata. Pertanyaan konyol sebenarnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dia gugup setengah mati sekarang!

Pipinya juga sudah benar-benar merah semerah tomat!

Yifan masih menggeleng pelan yang sukses mengundang tatapan heran dari Yixing. "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya. Ia jadi kesal lagi kan..

"Kencanlah denganku.."

Hening..

Diam..

"Ha_Hanya itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. Dan setelah itu tanpa diduga Yifan_

_Yixing pun mengangguk perlahan.

BENARKAH INI?!

Yifan berteriak senang dalam hati. Dia mungkin akan melompat-lompat saking bahagianya jika saja tak ada Yixing disini.

Oh Tuhan..!

Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini!

Yifan tersenyum kemudian sebelah tangannya mulai menyusup kepinggang Yixing dan sebelah tangannya lagi menarik rahang Yixing perlahan untuk mendekat.

"Yi_Yifan_"

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Sunbae~.."

 **Chu~**

Yifan mencium bibir Yixing. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yixing menegang. Ia mematung ditempatnya ketika merasakan perasaan asing (namun menyenangkan) yang mulai menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya saat bibirnya disentuh lembut oleh bibir Yifan. Darahnya berdesir hebat dan ia merasa seperti ada ribuan ulat(?) yang berkeliaran diperutnya. #Hiyy..KraYeol benci ulat! _

Yixing juga merasakan bulu-bulu ditubuhnya meremang saat Yifan mulai melumat bibirnya. Tidak kasar. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Yifan melepas ciumannya sejenak. "Aku menyukaimu, Yixing. Tidak! Aku mencintaimu.."

Yixing hendak menjawab. "Ak_Mmpph.." Tapi Yifan mencium bibirnya lagi.

Yifan melepasnya lagi. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Yixing hendak menjawab lagi. "Iy_mpph!" Dan Yifan menciumnya lagi.

Yifan mulai berulah sepertinya. "Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"YA!_Emmpptt!" Dan lelaki tinggi itu menyumpal mulut Yixing lagi dengan bibirnya.

Yixing ingin menjawab tapi bibirnya dibungkam terus. Ia jadi sebal kemudian dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Yixing menggigit bibir bawah Yifan keras-keras.

"Aww!" Yifan melepas ciumannya lalu meringis sambil mengipas-ngipasi bibir bawahnya yang serasa mau putus. "_Itu sakit Xing!" Protes Yifan.

"Habisnya! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali!" Yixing berdecak sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Yifan akhirnya tersenyum meskipun bibirnya masih sedikit perih. "Hehe_AwW!"

Yixing terkesiap dan tangannya reflek menyentuh bibir bawah Yifan yang agak basah. "Ap_Apa itu benar-benar sakit? Maaf~" Sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa_" Yifan mencoba tersenyum. Tak ingin Yixing khawatir. "_Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?!"

Gerakan tangan Yixing yang tengah mengusap bibir Yifan berhenti. Mukanya memerah lagi.

"Aku_Aku_"

"Ya?" Yifan tampak menunggu tak sabaran.

"Aku_ Ekhem!_" Yixing menarik tangannya dari bibir Yifan kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia membenahi posisi berdirinya sejenak sebelum berkata_

"_Karena kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan aku juga kasihan kepadamu.. Jadi_Emm_ Jadi jawabanku.. _I_Iya!"

"YES!" Yifan melayangkan kepalan tangannya keudara. "Jadi benar aku yang pertama?!"

Yixing mengangguk malu-malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya ampuun! Kalau begitu aku mau lagi!"

"YA! DASAR MES_Mmmpptt!"

 **BRAK!**

"HAHA~ KETEMU KAU SUN_" Kyungsoo melongo ditempat. "_Bae~?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum berteriak.

"KYAA! ADA ORANG BERBUAT MESUM DISEKOLAAHHH!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Kyungsoo yang berlari-larian tidak jelas dilapangan sekolah sambil berteriak_

"ADA ORANG MESUM! ADA ORANG MESUM!"

_"Mana? Mana?"

_"Ah! Aku juga mau Lihat!"

_"Ayo kita kesana...!"

Dan semua orang berbondong-bondong berlarian kearah kelas yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

Sementara Yifan dan Yixing yang sudah kabur dari tempat itu hanya cekikikan melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

Toh, tak ada yang tahu kan kalau itu mereka?

Haha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN~**

 **Oke KraYeol mau ngucapin terimakasih nieh, sama temen2 yang udah baca dan review ff ini. Mkasih yaaaaaa.. *cium atu2* *diludahin bareng2* -_-**

 **Sejujurnya ini hanya ff lama yang KraYeol post kembali di ffn. Jadi mungkin bberapa dari kalian udah baca dan ga minat review lagi. Hehe.. tapi gpp, oh ya yg kmaren minta ini dbikin sequel KraYeol usahain ya.. beneran..** **J**

 **Oke makasihh..**

 **Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
